Reboschool!
by RiikuAyaKaitani
Summary: Petualangan para Author untuk berjuang di suatu sekolah yang gurunya adalah chara KHR!  Warning: Typo, OOC, menyimpang dari anime, humor ga bermutu! CHAPTER 9.5!  OMAKE!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction!

Disclaimer: KHR is belong to Amano Akira, but this fic is belong to me~

Rate: T

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Warning: OOC, ngga jelas, ngga menarik, ngga sesuai dengan aslinya, Typo, Cerita bener2 menyimpang!

RiikuAyaKaitani's POV

Hi There, Aku RiikuAyaKaitani. Seorang Author yang ada di FFn. Kebetulan aku suka banget sama yang namanya Anime. Terutama KHR. Aku pengen banget gitu ada sekolah yang guru-gurunya adalah chara-chara KHR.. Aku tahu itu Cuma mimpi yang ngga mungkin terjadi.. *sigh*

Di sinilah aku, berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan aneh yang megah yang ada di pedalaman Indonesia. Mau tahu kenapa gw ngerasa masi di Indonesia? Coz ada bendera Indonesia menggantung dengan gagahnya di tiang di depan bangunan ini. Ternyata, bangunan ini adalah Sebuah sekolah yang namanya lumayan menarik. REBOSCHOOL. Kayaknya mirip sama nama Chara KHR deh.. Kenapa aku bisa terdampar di sini? Jawabannya: AKU SENDIRI JUGA NGGA TAHU hehehehehe *Dihajar*. Tiba-tiba aja aku bangun dan mendapati aku yang lagi meringkuk di depan gerbang sekolah megah ini. jadi, akhirnya aku masuk dan menginjakkan kakiku di tempat asing ini.

Normal POV

Riiku berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah yang super megah itu. tiba-tiba, ia di sambut oleh seorang BASIL.

"Selamat malam, nona. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya sopan. Riiku shock berat dan Cuma menganga sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Basil.

"A, ada apa ya?" Tanya Basil Innocent.

"K, kau BASIL?"

"Iya. Saya Basil. Anda ada keperluan apa ya?"

"E, etto, saya juga ngga tahu. Tiba-tiba terdampar di sini.." Jawab Riiku.

"Ho.. Siapa nama nona?"

"RiikuAyaKaitani!"

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa bisa berada di sini?" Tanya Basil masih dengan senyum ramah-nya.

Akhirnya Riiku menjelaskan semua yang ia alami. Setelah mendengar semua itu, Basil tersenyum dan menyuruh Riiku untuk menemui kepala sekolah.

-Principal's Room-

"Jelaskan kenapa kau harus mengangguku malam-malam begini, Basil." Ucap REBORN yang masih pake piyama PINK dengan motif polkadot. *PERHATIAN~! Ini AdultReborn lo ya XD*

"Etto Reborn-san, dia RiikuAyaKaitani. Dia saya temukan di depan gerbang. Saya tanya katanya ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa di sana. Saya rasa ini adalah pilihan dewa *?* yang selama ini mengganggu mimpi Reborn-san." Jelas Basil tanpa gentar memancarkan senyumnya *Wah, udah mulai jadi penerus Yama nih =,=*.

"Hooo.. Baiklah, berikan dia segala macam keperluannya dan taruh dia di Asrama Arcobaleno." Ucap *baca: Perintah* Reborn.

"Hai…" pamit basil seraya pergi.

0~0~0~0~0~0~REBOSCHOOL!~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Nah, ini adalah ruanganmu." Kata basil sambil membukakan pintu ebony putih.

Di balik pintu itu terdapat berbagai macam lukisan yang menghiasi isi ruangan. Karpetnya merah darah namun memiliki tekstur lembut. Ruangan itu terbagi dua lantai. Di lantai bawah terdapat sofa,meja, kursi, perapian, sebuah kamar mandi, dan sebuah ruang baca yang terlihat nyaman. Sedangkan lantai atasnya diisi dengan 25 buah kasur dan 7 buah kamar mandi dan segala macam tempat untuk menyimpan barang.

"Siapa dia, Basil-sensei?" Tanya seorang cowok (apa cewek ya? *dibantai Eri*) yang rambutnya pendek dan berkuncir satu.

"Ah, dia anak baru, baik-baik dengannya ya~" Jawab Basil seraya meninggalkan Rii sendiri bersama anak itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

"RiikuAyaKaitani." Jawab Riiku.

"Hoo.. Aku ErizuHernandhez. Selamat datang. Semuanya lagi di kelas. Aku Cuma kesini buat ambil buku aja. Taruh barang-barangmu dan kita ke kelas." Ucap Eriz.

"B, baiklah Eriz-kun." Kata Rii sambil menaruh barang-barangnya yang berupa tas koper dan peralatan sekolah di lantai 2.

"Aku cewek kok. Panggil aja aku Eri." Ucap Eriz sambil meluruskan kesalah pahaman Riiku. Rii cengo dan beranjak keluar.

-REBOSCHOOL!—

Di sinilah Riiku berdiri. Di depan sebuah kelas yang kelihatannya elit bertuliskan IX-E. Eriz segera mempersilahkan Riiku untuk masuk. Di dalam kelas itu, semuanya benar-benar HEBOH. Kelas itu memang terlihat rapi. Ada ruang ganti khusus, loker abu-abu yang berjumlah sama dengan bangku-bangku yang saat ini telah ditata bertumpuk untuk memberi ruang luas di tengah ruangan itu.

Alas kelas IX-E bukanlah lantai seperti kelas-kelas lainnya. Namun kelas itu beralaskan karpet berwana navy blue yang bertekstur lembut. Di sana-sini terdapat banyak mayat bergelimpangan - ehem-, sori salah. Maksudku banyak murid IX-E sedang bersantai sambil selonjoran di atas karpet.

"Ah, kau sudah datang ya." Ujar salah seorang cewek berambut hitam pendek.

"Yeah. Ini ada anak baru, Hibalicious-san." Balas Eriz sambil menunjuk Riiku yang masih berdiri.

"Hei anak baru, lepaskan sepatumu dan taruh di loker bernomor 24!" Seru G-sensei.

"Ah, b, baik sensei." Kata Rii sambil melepas sepatunya.

Tak lama kemudian, Rii sudah bergabung bersama Hibalicious dan ErizuHernandhez. Di hadapannya ada seorang pemuda yang kelihatannya seorang guru. Rambutnya merah menyala. Semua memanggilnya G-sensei. Kata Erizu, dia adalah wali kelas IX E. wajahnya cool, selain menjabat wali kelas IX E, dia juga menjabat sebagai guru Matematika.

"Hm, perkenalkan dirimu hei murid baru. Namaku G. Aku adalah wali kelas IX E." Ucap G.

"H, haiiik *maju ke depan kelas*. Namaku RiikuAyaKaitani. Aku baru saja masuk di sini beberapa jam yang lalu. Selamat malam, senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." Ucap Riiku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, Nona muda sang murid baru!

"E, E nani?"

"Dirimu bagaikan sebuah mentari indah yang akan menyinari kami yang berada dalam kegelapan~! Jadilah matahariku darling!~" ucap Knight sambil memberikan bunga mawar merah serta tidak lupa background bunga-bunga betebaran yang diterbangkan oleh ArisuAlice dan Rst.

"E, ehehehe.." Riiku Cuma bisa cengo smabil ketawa garing segaring keripik kentang *hah?*

"Kembalilah ke alam-mu, Knight-kun. Maaf Kaitani, sepertinya saraf-nya agak putus mengngita tadi dia kalah dalam game."Ucap G datar sambil menembakkan panah ke arah Knight supaya kembali ke tempat-nya semula.

'WHOSSSHHH!'

"UOGH-!"

"Kaitani, silahkan ambil tempat senyaman mungkin, aku akan melanjutkan bimbingan malam." Perintah G. Riiku menurut dan duduk tepat di sebelah Knight yang sudah tepar.

"Nah, seperti yang kita tahu, ujian sebentar lagi akan datang. Kalian adalah kelas yang paling menanggung beban berat di seluruh Reboshcool. Kalian adalah kelas andalan. Karena itu, kalian bakal cukup tertekan. Tapi, kalian tidak boleh menyerah. Teruslah berusaha!" Ucap G.

"Sensei! Memangnya kalo kita salah sedikit sekolah bakal kenapa?" Tanya Rst polos. Tentu saja dia polos. Sebenarnya Rst berumur setahun lebih mdua dari semua anak lainnya. Rst adalah anak akselerasi yang jenius tapi juga agak ga konek *ditendang Rst*.

"Gini lo Rst-chan, kalo kita dapet nilai jelek kita sama saja mempermalukan sekolah…" Jawab RoSeLapucell.

"O, oh begitu…" Balas Rst.

"Jadi, kalian sudah tahukan? Baiklah, bimbingan kuakhiri sampai di sini. Silahkan bermain sepuas kalian. Tapi, jika besok aku mendengar ada yang terlambat datang pagi, kujamin yang terlambat kugantung di atas atap menara merah." Anacam G seraya pamit pergi.

"H, HAIIKKK SENSEI." Ucap Anak-anak kompak.

-BLAM-

"Jadi, kau anak baru ya?" Tanya Hibalicous.

"Iya, begitulah." Balas Riiku.

"Hn, Namaku Hibalicious, salam kenal." Ucap seorang cewek yang berambut hitam pendek yang emngenakan T-shirt simple berwarna ungu pucat yang dilapisi jaket hitam yang ber-hood (tudung). Celana yang digunakan juga simple. Sebuah celana jeans yang berwarna dark-chocolate dengan aksen rantai.

"Aku RoSeLapucell." Salam seorang cewek dengan kaca mata dengan rambut pendeknya. Baju Rose sama simple-nya dengan Hibalicious. Baju lengan panjang putih dengan celana pendek bahan jeans warna cokelat.

"Aku Rst!" yang ini adalah cewek manis berkacamata cokelat dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan sepinggang. Rst memakai sweater rajut abu-abu dan celana pendek

Dengan begitu, bertambahlah teman-teman baru RiikuAyaKaitani. Dan semua anak tidak kembali ke asrama hingga pukul 3 pagi..

-BESOKNYA-

Asrama Arcobaleno dipenuhi oeh suara-suara ribut. Mulai dari suara anak yang mencari pakaian, mencari buku, bersiap memakai sepatu, rebutan kamar mandi, bahkan ada yang teriak-teriak karena Doujin R-18-nya hilang atau save-savean game-nya hilang..

Setelah semua keributan itu berakhir, Riiku dengan gontai memakai sepatu dan blazer biru-nya. Ia adalah orang terakhir yang siap ke sekolah. Saat ini masih pukul 7 pagi. Dan sarapan pagi akan dimulai pukul 8. Riiku akhirnya sendirian di dalam asrama itu. akhirnya karena tidak mau berlama-lama ia keluar dari asrama dan bersiap pergi ke kelas.

"Ah, pagi Kaitani." Sapa seekor sapi eh, maksudku seorang cowok sapi *parah*.

"P, pagi." Balas Riiku bingung.

'Dia siapa ya? Kok tahu namaku?' batin Riiku.

"Namaku Lambo Bovino. Aku guru sejarah. Salam kenal." Ucap Lambo. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang cewek manis bermabut cokelat susu panjang.

"Pagi Kaitani. Aku Kyoko Sasagawa, guru Tata Busana." Ucap sang guru perempuan.

"Pagi, Kyoko-sensei, Lambo-sensei. Aku permisi dulu." Balas Riiku sambil berlalu.

"hati-hati di jalan!" seru keduanya.

-CLASS!-

"O, ohayou." Sapa Riiku sambil menutup pintu.

"Ohayou, Riikuchi." Balas Knight.

"Ah, Knight. Dirimu sudah waras rupanya." Kata Eriz sambil santai baca komik di bangkunya.

Satu hal yang baru disadari Riiku: BANGKU KELAS SUDAH KEMBALI SEPERTI SEDIA KALA.  
>Riiku menoleh ke sekeliling kelas. Ia menemukan seorang cewek yang lagi mojok di dekat ruang ganti. Di pangkuannya terdapat iPad. Matanya mendelik tiap kali tangannya bergerak menyentuh atau menggeser layar iPad. Di sampingnya tergeletak sebuah laptop lengkap dengan USB yang menghubungkan laptop putih merk Acer itu dengan sebuah Pocket camera yang berisi gambar-gambar tidak senonoh dari beberapa guru Reboschool yang sudah pasti adalah hasil curian.<p>

"Dia Su 'Pioggia' Oxenstierna. Pangilannya banyak. Kau bisa memanggilnya Su, Pio, atau O-chan. Lalu, yang dia lihat di iPad-nya adalah DOUJIN R-18. Dia Fujo tingkat agak akut akut parah." Jelas sebuah suara seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan inner Riiku.

"O, oh begitu ya."

"kenalkan, aku Sawada Diemaz. Ponakan jauh Sawada Tsunayoshi tapi masih satu marga *ketawan boong-nya neh :pp*." Sapa Diemaz sambil tersenyum.

"Aku RiikuAyaKaitani. Salam kenal." Balas Riiku.

"Oi Riikuchi! Duduk aja daripada beridiri begitu! Ntar kram lo!." Ajak Knight sambil menepuk bangku yang ada di sebelahnya.

Riiku menurut dan duduk di tempat yeng sudah di sediakan. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang mahluk yang sedang bengong dan sesekali tertawa ngga jelas. Matanya kadang-kadang melototi iPad-nya.

"Ah, kalau dia Tsukihara Magi. Dia memang suka gitu. Kumat deh hobby 'berfantasi liar'-nya." Keluh Diemaz.

"Nii-chan, ini komik Nar-uto yang aku pinjam. Makasih~" ucap seorang cewek yang kelihatan pemalu.

"Ah, makasih Pikachu." Balas Diemaz seraya menerima komik itu.

"Siapa dia? Manis juga." Komentar Riiku.

"Dia Pikachu D' Miftachu. Panggilannya Pikachu. Anaknya memang pemalu. Tapi kalau kau sudah bicara tentang Visual-kei, band-band Jepang, aku yakin dia akan berubah jadi dark-Pikachu." Jelas Knight.

"o, oh.. ada juga ya orang seperti itu.." kata Rii.

Setelah berbicara demikiam, marilah kita mengheningkan cipta -ups salah lagi- ralat! Marilah kita lihat beberapa penghuni yang tampak dalam pandangan Riiku:

Di dekat jendela, seorang cewek manis berwajah innocent yang lagi memandangi langit cerah. Bajunya cukup rapi meski tidak memakai blazer biru sekolah. Sesekali tangannya menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Dialah Bhiblu21. Banyak yang memanggilnya Cath atau Catherine.

Lalu, tak jauh dari sana terlihat seorang cewek yang mirip dengan cowok. Di tangannya terdapat buku lusuh yang sebenarnya adalah sampul dari komik dengan judul 'unknown' yang ber-genre ehemR-18ehem*dihajar*. Dia adalah ShikiTeito.

Tepat di samping Shiki, Reni duduk dengan manis di atas MEJA. Yeah. MEJA. Saya ulangi ME-*ditabok sandal swallow*. Ehem… gomen~ Meja. Reni memiliki rambut kemerah-merahan dengan poni cukup panjang menyerupai seorang guru di REBOSCHOOL ini (Baca: Belphegor). Mahluk spesies manusia inilah yang disebut-sebut sebagai Reni-Is-Ishida.

Riiku menoleh ke depan setelah dirasanya selesai melihat-lihat dunia belakang (?). di depannya seorang cewek berambut hitam panjang sedang asyik berbicara dengan seorang cowok yang sama hitamnya *rambut maksudnya*. Warna matanya hitam. Mereka hampir seperti anak kembar beda ayah beda ibu *hah?*. Si cewek a.k.a Shara Serenia, memegang pensil mekanik sedangkan si cowok a.k.a Cielo asyik dengan gambar yang dibuat Shara. Banyak yang memanggil mereka 'Cerulean Crown'.

Tepat di sebelah Shara, seorang cewek yang menjadi satu-satunya cewek yang make stocking hitam pekat *legging kali ya?* asyik menyeruput susu cokelatnya dan sesekali tertawa pada Shara dan Cielo. Alasan mengapa ia memakai full legging adalah karena dia tidak suka pakai rok. Namun, karena sekolah tidak mengizinkannya memakai celana, ia hanya bisa menyamankan dirinya dengan menggunakan full-legging. Rambutnya pendek, blonde, dan ikal di bagian tertentu. Senyumnya manis. Yang aneh darinya adalah dia bawa-bawa mop *pel-pel'an* dan ember. Namanya Quan Titanium, sang penyuka kebersihan. Semua anak memanggilnya Quan.

Di depan kelas, seorang cewek duduk dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Matanya agak sayu seperti kurang tidur. Alasan itu diperkuat dengan terlihatnya lingkaran hitam kebiruan yang ada di bawah matanya. Di tanganya tergengggam(?) pedang kecil yang biasa buat hara-kiri *nah lo buat apaan?*. sifatnya agak galak tapi ramah *nah lo! Gimana coba mbayanginnya?*. seragamnya yang tidak rapi menambah kesan berandal. Mar -nama si gadis- tidak memakai blazer. Blazer-nya teronggok di atas kursi. Semua anak memanggilnya Mar-sama karena semua menghormatinya sebagai cewek yandere.

Riiku menghela nafas dan merasa hidup di kelas ini bakal menjadi perjalanan panjang.  
>Namun tiba-tiba sebelum Rii menyelesaikan lamunannya, pintu kelas di banting dengan malangnya. Menimbulkan sensai merinding.<p>

"Nufufufufu~" tawa salah seorang pembanting pintu.

"Kufufufufu~" balas salah satunya lagi.

Yang ada dalam pikiran satu kelas adalah:

'SEMANGKA DAN NANAS!'

-TEBECE!-

Rii: ORZ! Gw gagalll ;^;

Shion: iyya bener!

Shima: Humor ga mutu!

Shion: Jayus!

Shima: JAYUS TAMBUNAN!

Shion & Rii: Gayus bego! ==

Shima: o, oiya… hhehehehe..

Rii: minaaa~ Gomen neeeeee! Rii malah seolah2 menceritakan cerita yang menyimpang jauh dari KHR! Masih cheppie pertama siihh.. ntar kalo chappie kedua ato ketiga maybe bakal better deh.. *amin*

Rii, Shion & Shima: ckckckkcckkc.. Review Please TT_TT


	2. Chapter 2: Who's The Seme!

Katekyo Hitma Reborn © Amano Akira

Rate: T

Genre: Humor/Friendship

REBOSCHOOL

Chapter 2 : WHO'S THE SEME

Warning: OOC, ngga jelas, ngga menarik, ngga sesuai dengan aslinya, Typo, Cerita bener2 menyimpang!

[pengumuman]

'mind'

"Speak"

*A/N*

(keterangan laen)

Previously on Reboshcool :

_Riiku menghela nafas dan merasa hidup di kelas ini bakal menjadi perjalanan panjang.  
>Namun tiba-tiba sebelum Rii menyelesaikan lamunannya, pintu kelas di banting dengan malangnya. Menimbulkan sensai merinding.<em>

"_Nufufufufu~" tawa salah seorang pembanting pintu._

"_Kufufufufu~" balas salah satunya lagi._

_Yang ada dalam pikiran satu kelas adalah:_

'_SEMANGKA DAN NANAS!'_

* * *

><p>"NANAS!"<p>

"SEMANGKA!"

"SUAMIKU!"

"MAKAAAANN! (?)"

Dan begitulah berbagai macam teriakan yang menggema sebagai salah satu bentuk respon terhadap masuknya dua manusia pemilik jambul ajaib yang berbentuk buah tropical -Meski ada yang hasil persilangan sih *lirik spade*-. Saking ajaibnya berbagai macam usaha yang dilakukan penegak kedisiplinan (baca:Hibari) tidak dapat mempengaruhi (baca:memangkas) bentuk dan ukuran jambul ajaib itu.

"Nufufufu~ Pagi darling~" sapa si rambut persilangan nanas dan semangka, Daemon Spade-sensei selaku guru kimia.

"Pagi Daemon-sensei." Balas beberapa siswa yang masih dalam batas normal. Soalnya yang lain udah pada ancur reaksinya. Mulai dari pingsan mimisan, speechless, dan laen sebage-nya.

"Daemon-sensei, Mukuro-sensei! Memangnya hari ini ada jadwal IPA?" Tanya Diemaz.

"Wah-wah, beresemangat sekali tiruan uke-ku~ (baca: Tsunayoshi). Memang sih hari ini ngga ada waktu kami. Tapi kami entah mengapa disuruh Arcobaleno itu ke sini~ Nufufufu!" Jawab Daemon sambil agak err—ngences-ngences ngeliatin Diemaz yang bermuka uke *ditabok Diemaz*.

"Mou, Daemon-sensei! *Bah ikut-ikut Mamori ==* Uke-mu kan Giotto! Tuna tayang *alay deh* itu milikku! =3=" Protes si Nappo.

"O- tidak bisa! Tsun-Tsun juga ukeku!"

"Oya! Ngga bole selingkuh!"

"Oya, oya, pokoknya ukeku ada 3 di sini!"

"Oya, siapa?" Tanya Mukkupon sengit.

"Nfufufu! Giotto, Tsunayoshi, KAMU. NUFUFUFU!~" Jawab Daemon dengan tanpa dosa.

"Oya, aku menolak dengan keras."

"Oya, kalo gitu berika Tsunayoshi padaku."

"Oya, aku juga menolak dengan sangat keras."

"Oya, sebagai gantinya kau jadi uke-ku! *jilat bibir*" (A/N: lama-lama judul chapternya jadi 'oya oya' nih -,-)

"KUFUFUFU! ~ kaulah yang akan jadi uke-KU! *nyiapin trident*"

"NUFUFU! In your dream! *Nyiapin scheat*"

"KUFUFUFUFU!"

"NUFUFUFUFU!"

All: Sweatdrop

"E, etto, serem banget sih dua guru ini..." celutuk Rii dengan SANGAT PUELAN biar ngga kedengeran duo mahluk ajaib. Rose berjalan dan mendekati Rii sambil terkagum-kagum atas apa yang baru saj aRii katakan.

'Wah, anak ini polos.. baru tahu ya.. Ushishishishi~(?)' batin Rose seram.

"Yah, emang mereka kayak gini.. Waktu ngajar sih keren.. manteb.. bikin orang mimisan seketika.. bahkan membuat kutu orang mati kutu.. dan kecoak pun beterbangan *Hii!*. bulu roman berdiri, bulu kaki jongkok (?). dan ulat bulu pun-"

"STOP!" sergah Hibalicious yang ngga tahan ama omongannya Rose.

"Un, kau ini mengerikan un!" ucap Pio-chan ala Deidara.

"HOHOHOHO~ saya dukung kamu Rose-chan~" Kata Mar sang penyuka gore *wait! Apa hubungannya? =3=*

-TING TUNG TING TUNG-

[Semua siswa Reboschool diharap segera menuju ke kantin karena acara sarapan dan doa bersama akan segera dimulai, terima kasih.]

-TUNG TING TUNG TING-

"AH! MAKAN!" seru anak sekelas. Semuanya girang karena sebelumnya sekelompok drumband cacing di dalam perut mereka mulai memainkan lagu berjudul 'LAPAR DI PAGI HARI'.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, semua anak berhamburan keluar kelas. Tak terkecuali kelas IX E yang juga meninggalkan hidup-mati (?) kelas mereka pada yang kuasa. Maksudnya pada duo rambut abnormal itu *dihajar*.

Canteen

MENU KANTIN MAKNYOSS PERUT KENYANG HATI SENANG :

TEMA MINGGU INI : MASAKAN JEPANG

PAKET 1: NASI PUTIH + EBI FURAI + YAKINIKU + MILK TEA + PUDDING CARAMEL

PAKET 2 : NASI PUTIH + RAMEN + TEA CAP PECI + PUDDING VANILLA

PAKET 3 : NASI PUTIH + YAKINIKU + EKADO + TEA 'ANGET' + PUDDING COKELAT

PAKET 4 : NASI PUTIH + CHIKKIN BLAKUPEPPA + EBI FURAI + KONYAKU ICE JELLY + PUDDING STRAWBERRY

Itulah menu yang tertera besar-besar pada papan kantin. Semua anak mengantri untuk mendapatkan sarapan mereka. Namun, hal ini tidak berlaku untuk murid IX E. mereka hanya tinggal pesan lewat waitress khusus dan akan duduk di ruang VVIP. Sungguh fasilitas bintang lima..

"Aku mau paket 3 tapi pudding-nya pudding caramel!" seru Rst sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Yes, my lord~" balas SEBASTIAN MICHALEIS. SEBASTIAN BOOOKKK! SEBBY! AAAA~~~~ SEB- *disumpel bakiak*

"Akui paket 2 ngga neko-neko~" yang ini Arisu.

"Aku aku aku aku aku aku aku aku aku aku aku mau paket 7 deh. :9" Kata Magi.

"Eh, ngga ada kali paket 7 =3=. Aku paket 9 aja!" sergah Bhiblu.

"M, malah ga ada kali.." ucap semuanya sambil sweatdrop.

Dan setelah semua anak memesan paket-paket sarapan mereka, dimulailah acara makan-memakan -ups- ehem, makan pagi di dalam ruang VVIP itu. semua siswa makan dengan tenangnya. Meski ada yang sibuk dengan laptop-nya hanya sekedar mengurus bursa saham *What The-*, atau membuka fanfic, ato juga apdet status.

Jam dinding-pun tertawa dan aku hanya diam.. dan membisu... ingin kumaki diriku sendiri-

Oke salah. Ini lirik lagu. Maafkan ke-error an author narrator! Maksudnya, Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 8 kurang sedikit *bego, ga baku tauk!*. kurang 10 menit sih. semuanya sudah siap untuk kembali ke kelas. Bahkan sudah ada yang kembali sambil ketawa-ketawa geje. Nah, mari sorot kamera balik ke kelas

CLASS IX E

"Nghhhh! S, semangka sialan! Aaaannhh~!.."

"Ssshh.. N, nappo.. Kau.. nghh.."

YAKKK! STOPPP!

Semua anak cengo melihat Mukkupon di SEME Daemon. Sepertinya begini ceritanya: Mukuro kalah dari Daemon *mari berdoa agar pada kenyataanya Muku yang menang ;^;*. Lalu, sebagai konsekuensinya Daemon meminta Mukku untuk menjadi uke-nya. Pride Mukuro hancur berkeping-keping. Karena tidak ingin tambah kepingan pride muku hancur menjadi berkeping-keping lagi, ia mengalah dan BIMSALABIM! Jadilah Muku seorang Uke~

OK~ masalah cerita dan segala tete bengek bagemana si Mukku jadi uke finish~ sekarang mari tengok reaksi IX E:

RiikuAyaKaitani : Karena dia awalnya emang udah Fujo, da mulai dikit-dikit sembuh, dikit-dikit kambuh, ia memasang wajah datar-datar bego cengo. Padahal aslinya dia udah kebelet motret tuh. Saking aja hape sialannya mati karena lowbat.

Bhiblu: ngences-ngences ga jelas sambil memperlihatkan watak aslinya. Ia dengan sigap memotret adegan yaoi R-18 itu dengan hape-nya.

Su 'Pioggia' Oxenstierna : Cuma facepalm karena masih menjadi Fujo tingkat sedang. Tapi tetep aja badanya berkeringat dingin sedingin es di kutub utara (?)

Mar-sama: err.. hampir sama kayak Bhiblu.. bedanya dia ngerekam dengan tujuan sebagai oleh-oleh-coret- alat penukaran doujin ke Erika Karisawa sang Fujoshi sejati di DURARARA! Academy *ngarang banget*

ArisuAlice: Engg.. pasang tampang Dame-Tsuna karena ngga tahu mau diapain pairing menjurus incest ini...

Reni-Is-Ishida : langsung motret, ngerekam, nulis FF bersamaan dengan kecepatan cahaya 4.2 detik. Matanya dengan sigap meneliti segala gerak-gerik permainan Semangka. Sungguh kemampuan yang RUAR BIASA!

Quan 'Titanium' : Gigit sapu tangan, gigit mop, gigit pel-pelan karena ngga rela Muku di seme. Tepat di dahinya ia memakai pita bertuliskan: "LESTARIKAN SEME MUKURO! NO UKE MUKURO!"

Rst: matanya di tutupin sama Hibalicious yang menatap dengan mata melotot adegan itu. alasan yang mudah: tidak ingin Rst bermimpi buruk karena adegan ini *aih aih..~ baiknya*. Rst yang tak dapat berbuat apapun hanya bisa cemberut sambil menggembungkan pipinya*aiihh lucuyaaa =D*

Knight, Diemaz, Pikachu: Cengo berjamaah. Dengan catatan Knight muntah-mutah *karena dia bukan fujo*, Diemaz cengok parah, Pikachu blushing berat *masih Fujo tingkat rendah sih dia :p*

ErizuHerandhez: mencak-mencak kayak kuda lumping ketusuk beling sambil pasang tampang mesum semesum-mesumnya tuh anak *dicincang Erizu*

Shara serenia : sama kayak Rst,matanya ditutup sama Cielo. Saking khawatirnya Cielo kalo-kalo shara kena virus Fujo akut.

Cielo: nutupin matanya Shara. Sedangkan dianya sendiri langsung pake sunglass berlensa super gelap sampe ga keliatan apa-apa :p

Laporan selesai. Bila ada yang tertinggal maafkan saya sebage author narrator karena kelupaa menuliskan nama dan respon anda *dibejeg-bejeg masa*. Oke, back to story, beberapa guru yang mendengar teriakan para Fujo akut ini langsug datang ke TKP. Guru yang dimaksud adalah: Luce yang kebetulan lagi keliling, Lussuria yang baru aja facial singkat di ruang tata rambut *Emang ada ya? O.o*, dan Tsunayoshi serta Giotto.

"M, Mukuro Rokudo! Daemon Spade! Segera hentikan adegan R-18 ini dan lanjutkan di ruangan saya! Ups, keceplosan! Maksudnya segera hentikan adegan tidak senonoh ini!" seru Luce.

"Arara~ lumayan buat dijual~" ucap Lussu sambil memotret slow motion adegan-adegan itu.

"KAU SELINGKUH!" ucap Giotto dan Tsuna sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Dae69.

"Yaudah, ayang Tsuna! Kita juga yok!" Ajak Giotto. Tsuna yang udah keburu 'panas' karena marah dan nepsong ya di ho-oh in aja..

"AYOK!" Jawab Tsuna seraya ngibrit ke kamar mandi terdekat..

Dengan segera IX E di evakuasi ke Sport Hall yang berada beberapa meter dari kelas oleh Dino yang tiba-tiba datang dengan dua kancing atas terbuka *pasti habis melakukan yang 'iya iya'*. Sementara Luce membawa duo jambul abnormal itu ke ruang hukuman…

-TBC!-

* * *

><p>Rii: HOSHH! Akhirnya selese juga chappie 2!<p>

Shion: *applause* wow.. update mingguan ya~

Shima: kasian sensei.. di bela-belain ngetik malem-malem demi Reboschool..

Rii : saya cinta reader! *tepar seketika*

Shion: d, dasar..

Shima: minna! Gomen kalo jelek!

Shion: maklum, dia dikejer UNAS sih.. kasian.. *towel-towel mayat Rii*

Shima: Ah, dari Rii-sensei: "Pendaftaran Reboshcool ditutup. Bagi pendaftar yang kemaren baru aja mendaftar, baru bisa dimunculkan di chapter depan karena kebuntuan ide Author. Dan akan ada beberapa Author tamu yang akan memeriahkan acara Reboschool ini *slapped*"

Shion: Oho~ Jadi, sudah jelas kan~ :3

Shima: Okeaaayy~ Review pleaseee :D


	3. Chapter 3: Praktek Materi Petaka

KHR © Amano Akira

Reboschool © RiikuAyaKaitani

Rate : T

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Chapter 3: Praktek Materi Petaka

Warning: OOC, Humor ga bermutu, ngga jelas, ga menarik, kurang menjiwai, typos, cerita menyimpang!

* * *

><p>Previously on Reboschool,<p>

_"Arara~ lumayan buat dijual~" ucap Lussu sambil memotret slow motion adegan-adegan itu._

_"KAU SELINGKUH!" ucap Giotto dan Tsuna sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Dae69._

_"Yaudah, ayang Tsuna! Kita juga yok!" Ajak Giotto. Tsuna yang udah keburu 'panas' karena marah dan nepsong ya di ho-oh in aja.._

_"AYOK!" Jawab Tsuna seraya ngibrit ke kamar mandi terdekat.._

_Dengan segera IX E di evakuasi ke Sport Hall yang berada beberapa meter dari kelas oleh Dino yang tiba-tiba datang dengan dua kancing atas terbuka *pasti habis melakukan yang 'iya iya'*. Sementara Luce membawa duo jambul abnormal itu ke ruang hukuman…_

Alright! Camera, Roll, ACTION!

Setelah semua situasi sudah kembali terkontrol, semua anak IX E digiring (?) masuk ke kelas. Hari ini adalah hari Rabu. Pelajaran pertama sudah pasti 'IPS Sosial' yang entah bagaimana kok bisa-bisanya dibawakan oleh (?) kakek tua penggemar marshmallow *dicincang Byakuran*, Byakuran Gesso.

"Ohayou, Nine E~" sapa Byakuran masih setia dengan senyum pepsodent-nya.

"Ohayou, Byakuran-sensei."Balas semua anak kecuali Riiku yang saking bloon-nya (Rii: Narator bego! Gw kan baru masuk sekolah! TTATT jahat lu!) err maaf. Karena Riiku anak baru jadi dia tidak memberikan salam balik.

"OH BYAKURAN PANGERANKU! ENGKAU LAKSANA CAHAYA BINTANG DI PAGI HARI YANG MEMBERIKANKU KEKUATAN UNTUK-HMBH!"

"O, Oke, Stop Reni-san~ N, nanti Byakuran-sensei bisa kena tuntutan pedofil karena menciummu tiba-tiba!" Peringat Arisu sambil membekep mulut Reni.

"NOO! I, iya deh aku diem.." Balas Reni.

"Lha, bukannya di audah pedo dari sono-nya ya?" ucap Mar dengan penuh keinosennanya.

"Ahahahah~ KAU BILANG APA, REBUNG-CHAN?~" Tanya Byakkun dengan nada menusuk sesakit trident mukkupon.

"A, ahahah tidak ada..." Jawab Mar terbata-bata seperti batu bata (wah author mulai nge-galau nih).

"Bagus~ Seperti biasa, kau semangat sekali Reni-chan!~" Puji Byakuran senang. Biasa, dia kan seneng yang agresif dan bersemangat *ditabok Byakkun*.

"Ahaha~ Saya selalu semangat saat pelajaran anda sensei 3" Balas Reni malu-malu hamster (tuh kan author beneran nge-galau.. Bahasanya makin kaco begitu..).

"Aku juga lho~ Semangat sama pelajarannya sensei =3=" Protes Rose yang muncul bersama sahabatnya, PEDOMON (Wah, jenis digimon baru!).

" Nee? Apa aku melihat beberapa wajah anak baru ya?" Tanya Byakuran sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke 3 buah tempat duduk baru yang ada di kelas itu. semula kelas yang berisis 17 anak ini sekarang genap menjadi 20 anak tidak kurang mungkin lebih (?).

"Ah~ baiklah aku absen dulu saja ya?" Kata Byakuran lagi akhirnya (Author: Ah byakkun garing!*plak*).

Dengan khidmat (?) Byakuran mengabsen satu persatu gigi sang uke lalu- WAAIITT! Sori! Salah! I, itu potongan fic laen! Bah author bego! Kok dimasukin kesini siih ==a.

Oke, kita ulang.

Dengan Khidmat Byakuran mengabsen setiap biji (?) anak di kelas itu. mulai dari Rose, dan akhirnya sekarang sudah sampai ke 3 murid terakhir, Rouvrir Fleur, Candy hibari dan RiikuAyaKaitani.

"Hm, jadi kalian murid baru ya? Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian. Aku tidak peduli apakah kalian sudah mengenalkan diri atau belum. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa kalian saja kok 3." Perintah Byakuran (Padahal dalem lubuk hati Byaku: AH mantab! Itung-itung ntar ada yang imut aku jadiin uke baru deh~~).

"H, haiikk." Jawab ketiganya yang dalem hati udah negrasa ga enak.

'perasaan gw jadi ga enak nih' batin keduanya ala Tora Sudirjo. Eh salah. Tora Alice Nine! Salah lagi. TORA SUDIRO! Nah ini baru bener == (GALAAUUUU BENERAN DAAAHHH).

Ok, bagian Rii di skip karena para reader udah tahu Rii itu kayak apa. rambutnya pendek ikal (spiral) warna hitam, matanya hitam pake kacamata, muka datar-datar blo'on, kalo liat Yaoi langsung berubah menjadi setan fujoshi akut (?). tingkat kemesuman 80%. (NO! Coret kalimat terakhir! ;A;)

"Saya Rouvrir Fleur. Panggil aja Rou. Aku baru masuk tadi pagi sebelum sarapan. Salam kenal!" Ucap seorang cewek berambut hitam yang dikuncir satu (ponytail).

"Aku Candy Hibari! Tapi, panggil Toona aja deh!~ Pokoknya panggil Toona yaa 3~" Kata seorang cewek (ato cowok ya? Ato jangan-jangan hermaprodhit kayak hibalicious?*digeplak Toona-Hibalicious*) berambut cokelat pendek. Ia hampir mirip dengan Italy (lihat fandom sebelah~)dengan beda tanpa ahoge (rambut mencungul*muncul* dengan tidak elit).

Yang lainnya Cuma mantuk-mantuk (ngangguk) tanda mengerti dan beberapa yang lainnya tertidur pulas. Sungguh tidak kondusif sekali kelas ini ==a.

"Yak! Perkenalan selesai! Sekarang, ayo kita buka buku paket Bab penyimpangan sosial." Perintah Byakuran sambil membuka bukunya sendiri.

"Etto, Byakuran-sensei. Bukanya pelajaran ini sudah kita pelajari di kelas 8 dulu?" Tanya ArisuAlice diikuti dengan anggukan beberapa siswa lainnya.

"Yah, karena MidSemester akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi bukankah kalian harus memperlajarinya lagi? Soalnya aku malas bikin materi untuk kelas 9. Jadi kucampur saja sama soal kelas 8. Byakuran, baik ya?" Jawab Byakuran panjang lebar sambil menirukan slogan sebuah iklan operator AX**.

"I, iya deh." Balas Siswa lainnya.

"Sensei! Aku mau Tanya! Ada yang masih tidak kumengerti di Bab ini!" Seru Rst sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Yak, tanyakan saja Rst-chan!~ Bertanyalah sampai saya tidak bisa menjawabnya (Yah, copy kata guru author dikitlah :p)" Balas Byakuran sambil melempar senyum Marshmallow (?) yang berhasil membuat hati Rose dan Reni bergetar (?).

"Contoh penyimpangan sosial 'indivisual' itu apa ya?" Tanya Rst.

Murid-murid yang lain yang sudah mengerti maksud Rst (termasuk Rii) langsung memasang muka penuh harap Byakuran akan memberikan contohnya secara 'nyata' alias 'praktek'.

"Engg.. Yah, sebenarnya banyak Rst-chan contoh penyimpangan sosial indivisual. Seperti: Tindak Kriminal, penyimpangan gaya hidup, penyalahgunaan narkoba, atau penyimpangan seksual *gomen bahasanya kaco! .*"

"OH! Etto, maksudnya penyimpangan gaya hidup itu apa sensei?"

"Maksudnya adalah melakukan gaya hidup yang seharusnya tidak kita jalani seperti atau gaya hidup yang sebenarnya meniru gaya luar yang tidak sesuai dengan norma kita! Contoh, seorang perempuan memakai pakaian yang minim di depan umum."

"Berarti di belakang umum boleh ya?" Tanya Arisu entah beneran polos, beneran ngga tahu, ato emang sengaja nggodain Byakuran.

"..."

" Bu, bukannya begitu Arisu-chan. Maksudnya kata 'di depan' adalah konotasi dari 'kita berada diantara publik'. Bukan di depan orang yang namanya 'umum'." Kata Byakuran dengan segenap kesabaran yang ia miliki.

"SENSEI! Kalo contoh penyimpangan seksual~? :3" Tanya Bhiblu dengan senyum mesumnya.

"E, err-Yah seperti homo, lesbian, transgender. Begitu.." Jawab Byakuran.

'Sabar, sabar.. orang sabar pantatnya lebar..(?). moga-moga gw ga disuruh praktekin tuh contoh...' Batin Byakuran.

Seolah-olah dapat mendengar suara hati Byakuran, semua Fujoshi di kelas itu langsung memasang smirk setan. Ahoge ala antenna Suzuna pun langsung keluar dan bergerak-gerak liar (?).

"Byakuran-sensei... Aku masih ngga ngerti... bisa jelaskan pake contoh?.. Praktek maksudnya.." Kata Rii pura-pura sedih dan dengan muka SOK POLOS.

'BAGUS ANAK BARU!' seru yang lain dalam hati. Byakuran langsung gelagapan namun masih mencoba menjawabnya dengan tenang.

"Bukankah kalian sering melihatnya?" Balas Byakuran.

"Kalo ngga dari sensei aku ngga percaya!" ucap Mar siap dengan panda-nya yang akan dilempar ke Byakkun kalo dia ga mempraktekin tuh contoh.

"B, baiklah.. A, akan aku peraktekin.." Ucap Byakuran akhirnya. Langsung seisi kelas yang 98%-nya Fujoshi itu bersorak dalam diam (?). Ehem-maksudnya dalam hati.

Byakuran langsung membuka HP Sony Erection-Hush vulgar ah- salah. Sony Ericson Xpria(?)-nya. Dengan cepat ia mengetikkan sesuatu dan mulai membuat sambungan telepon.

["Moshi-moshi, Byakuran-san?"] jawab si calon korban (?).

"Etto, aku butuh kau sebagai alat peraga untuk pelajaranku di kelas IX-E. Bisakah kau datang sekarang, Irie-kun?" Pinta Byakuran.

["..."]

[-GLUK-. "B, baiklah aku akan segera kesana."]

-pipp-

Dan jadilah Irie Shoichi datang ke IX-E yang terkenal dengan permintaan fanservice ups salah. Permintaan praktek materi yang sebenarnya tidak berguna sama sekali.

Irie segera datang dan masuk ke dalam kelas IX-E. disana sudah terlihat beberapa fujo yang sudah siap dengan kamera dan berbagai alat perekam lainya. Tentunya dengan keahlian ninja, mereka bisa menyembunyikan itu dimana saja dan dengan cara apa saja.. Bahkan ada yang membawa tiruan Hibird untuk merekam (?). Yang bukan fujo langsung tutup mata untuk keselamatan mereka, dan yang masih polos ditutupi matanya untuk menjaga kesuciannya (?).

Dan…. FANSERVICE DIMULAI! *Bletak!* yah anggep aja Fanservice deh..

Uoohhhhh! Yak pembaca! Byakuran langsung mengunci bibir Sho-chan! Lidah nakal Byakkun mulai meminta izin untuk 'masuk' lebih dalam! Setelah berhasil seperti yang saya sebutkan diatas, OOOOHHH! Dia mengabsen giginya dengan khidmat! Selayaknya dia mengabsen murid-muridnya tadi (?)! Dan yak…!

WOH...!

.

.

.

GYAAAAAA!

.

.

.

UWOWWWWOOOHH! *CAPS LOCK JEBOL*

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sensor deh.. :p

.

.

.

.

.

.

Boong dink.. Hahaha *dibom*

.

.

.

Yang benernya nih, Byakuran langsung mengehentikan permainannya karena Gokudera-sensei yang lewat dan melihat langsung meledakkan 'anu-nya' Byakuran *terinspirasi VGW chapter 2 ato 1 © Rebung-sama*.

"OH TIDAK MASA DEPAN-KUU!" sesal Byakuran yang didramatisir oleh suasana gelap, suram dan bahkan ada BLACK HOLE sebagai background-nya.

"Wah, efeknya bagus ya!" Ujar Rebung -Mar-, Quan, Shara dan Cielo sambil memakai _sunglass _saking silaunya drama (?) Menyedihkan itu.

"W, wah sayang sekali ya Byakuran-san. Anda tidak bisa memuaskanku lagi.. Babay.. Aku mau cari Seme baru deh.." Sahut Irie kabur sambil dadah-dadah pake sapu tangan ke penghuni kelas yang sama sekali tak merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Byakuran kehilangan masa depan dan Uke-nya…

"Kami turut berduka, Byakuran-sensei." Ucap seisi kelas dengan wajah polos sepolos anak TK yang masih polos (?). Karena Byakuran ngga kuat sama yang polos-polos (NAH! Makanya tubuh Irie-pun diembatnya! *dicincang*), Byakuran hanya bisa memaafkan sambil digotong tandu sama staff UKS yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lal Mirch dan Fuuta.

"Babay Sensei.. We will waiting for you!~ MuACHH~" Kata Reni sambil kiss-bye.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

10 detik..

"YEEEEE JAM BEBASS!" Seru Rebung senang kayak tante girang *dibom panda ama Mar* yang diikuti dengan sorakan anak-anak lain.

"BUKA LEPPIE!" (Shara & Cielo)

"BACA DOUJIN!" (Su, Rst, Shiki,)

"BUKA R-18! X3" (Rose, Bhiblu, Magi)

"BUKA PENPIK!" (Reni)

"Lanjutin Fic~" (Rebung)

"TIDUR 3" (Knight, Arisu, Rou)

"MAKAAANN!" (Erizu)

"Bersih-bersih :3." (Quan)

"NONTON ANIME!" (Rii, Diemaz, Toona)

"LIAT GAMBAR VISUAL KEI!" (Pikakchu)

"... Apa ya.. udah pada disebutin sih.. Nge-stalk anak aja deh (?)." (Hibalicious)

Dan begitulah kegiatan jam pelajaran 1-2 yang akhirnya dikosongi karena kelalaian guru dalam pemberian materi (Byakuran: WWOOOII BUKAN SALAH GUE! Rii &Narrator: BAH! DIEM LU! *nyumpel Byakkun pake bulu kambing*).

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUE !<p>

Next: Chapter 4: Inilah Hidup! (?)

* * *

><p>Rii: Selesaaaai horeeee! Tappi Gomen yaaaa bagi yang ngga kebagian peran disini.. soalnya kan ngga memungkinkan Rii munculin semua.. mohon domaklumi..<p>

Shima: yeye~ Sudahlah...

Shion: selamat atas keberhasilannya di chapter sebelumnya!

Rii: Gomen telat apdet.. Rii banyak banget problem di sekolah n di kluarga.. Suruh tes RSBI lah, suru bantuin apalah, Makalah Karya wisata ngga selese lah, apalah inilah itulah, Bah..

Shion, Shima, Reader: LHA TERUS CURHAT?

Rii: *Pundung* mana ada tuduhan pedofil melayang ke saya lagi..

Shion: Lha, bukannya emang dari dulu lo pedo?

Shima: Iya! Lo kan suka ama anak kelas 3 SD!

Rii: Si, sialan buka aib lo! *Lho? BOONK KOK READER-SAMAAA! Rii normall kokkkk! TT_TT*

Shion: Padahal umur lo pas itu 12 TAHUN.

Rii: ...

Shima: Pantas bersanding dengan Lucifer ( © RoSeLapucell)..

Rii: ...

Lucifer: ...?

Shion: OH, yang pedo itu ya?

Rii: ... *nahan ketawa*

Lucifer: ...

Shima: Iya.. PEDOMON!

Rii: *ngga kuat nahan*...

Lucifer: ... *tanda titik jebol*

Shion: jenis Digimon baru?

Rii: PFFFTTTTTT!

Lucifer : *mateng kayak telor siap saji*

Shima: Bukan sih.. Pokoknya mereka kan PEDO AKUT!

Rii: *diem*mulai panas*

Lucifer: *gosong*

Shion: Oh.. Iya ya..

Shima: U, udah ah.. kayaknya ada yang ngamuk tuh..

Rii & Pedomon (Lucifer): *udah siap2 ncincang. Rii pake Zangetsu ( © Tite Kubo), Lucifer pake Scythe*


	4. Chapter 4: Inilah hidup

KHR © Amano Akira

Reboschool © RiikuAyaKaitani

Rate : T

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Chapter 4: Inilah Hidup

* * *

><p>Previously on REBOSCHOOL:<p>

"_YEEEEE JAM BEBASS!" Seru Rebung senang kayak tante girang *dibom panda ama Mar* yang diikuti dengan sorakan anak-anak lain._

"_BUKA LEPPIE!" (Shara & Cielo)_

"_BACA DOUJIN!" (Su, Rst, Shiki,)_

"_BUKA R-18! X3" (Rose, Bhiblu, Magi)_

"_BUKA PENPIK!" (Reni) _

"_Lanjutin Fic~" (Rebung) _

"_TIDUR 3" (Knight, Arisu, Rou)_

"_MAKAAANN!" (Erizu)_

"_Bersih-bersih :3." (Quan)_

"_NONTON ANIME!" (Rii, Diemaz, Toona)_

"_LIAT GAMBAR VISUAL KEI!" (Pikakchu)_

"…_.. Apa ya.. udah pada disebutin sih.. Nge-stalk anak aja deh (?)." (Hibalicious)_

_Dan begitulah kegiatan jam pelajaran 1-2 yang akhirnya dikosongi karena kelalaian guru dalam pemberian materi (Byakuran: WWOOOII BUKAN SALAH GUE! Rii &Narrator: BAH! DIEM LU! *nyumpel Byakkun pake bulu kambing*). _

* * *

><p>Pelajaran 1-2 memang menjadi jam bebas. Seharusnya begitu… Bel berdering dengan kerasnya menandakan pergantian jam pelajaran. Dalam sekejap, pintu kelas terbuka menampakkan seekor- ehem. Seorang guru dengan aura suram. Kepalanya ditutupi topi warna ungu kehitaman. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna ungu membuat beberapa murid baru susah menjelaskan apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan.<p>

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Sapa si guru.

"Pagi Mammon-sensei." Balas semuanya.

"Psst, siapa dia?" Tanya Rou pada teman sebelahnya, Hibalicious.

"Oh, dia guru ekonomi yang paling hemat. Namanya Mammon-sensei." Jawab Hibalicious.

"Oh.. Serem nggak?" (Ini Rou)

"Kalo di kasih duit sih ngga bakal serem." (ini Hiba)

"Kenapa? Kok bisa?" (Ini Rou)

" Dia mah mata duit-" (ini Hiba- *dibekep reader dengan tuduhan (?) kebanyakan ngomong*

"EHEM. Hibalicious-SAN." (yang ini Mammon kok)

'BUAGH! PRAK! GLODAGH! BROOOMM! BOOM! DUESSHH! MEOOONGGG (?)'

Dan HORE! sebelum selesai Hibalicious bicara, sepotong kayu penghapus langsung mengenai kepalanya! Memantul lalu berakibat si penghapus jatuh keluar jendela, kena percobaan sembunyi-sembunyi'nya Verde yang ada di bawah jendela, diikuti benturan di kepala Verde, Varde jatuh, dan YAK! Percobaanya meledak! Dan... WOHH! SODARA-SODARA SEBANGSA TANAH DAN SEBANGSA AIR *Reader: Yah, Avatar dong*, VERDE MENIMPA KUCING! (Perhatian, caps lock author mulai menjebolkan diri dengan sengaja) *dibom reader*. EHEM, jadi begitulah alasan mengapa ada berbagai macam bunyi yang seharusnya tidak ada ketika kita mencoba melemparkan penghapus ke orang lain. Pelakunya, bisa ditebak siapa deh *lirik mammon*.

'WUOH! SEPERTI BIASA, JURUS LEMPARAN PENGHAPUS SAKTI! WIRO SABLENG 212 (?)!' Batin anak sekelas dengan serunya.

"WHAT THE? Dsnajkdbcksjfgusdhvins)_!)*#&%$#*? LKNFSUIHFBUI!" dan dengan bahasa yang tidak dapat ditangkap oleh telinga manusia biasa, Hibalicious mengumpat.

Menurut hasil penelitian yang ada (?) apa yang Hibalicious katakan mencangkup (?) nama-nama hewan di kebun bintang, berbagai sumpah serapah, dan berbagai macam kata-kata yang tak patut di dengar oleh anak TK (?).

"Jangan bicara yang tidak perlu di kelas! Ingat peribahasa ini dan camkan baik-baik dalam otak kalian! Time is money, money is MINE." Ujar Mammon sambil berdehem-ria.

'P, peribahasa apaan tuh?' Batin anak sekelas.

"H, Haik.. Gomenasai.." ucap Hibalicious sambil mengucapkan mantera 'Yang waras ngalah, yang waras ngalah..'.

"Nah, sekarang buka buku tulis kalian. Hari ini karena saya lupa mau ngajar apa, jadi saya akan ajarkan cara menghemat uang dengan benar (mohon jangan ditiru! Ini adalah contoh guru yang tidak baik!)." Ucap Mammon mengawali pelajaran. Diambilnya sebuah kapur yang berukuran sekitar 2 cm. bisa dibayangkan betapa kecilnya kan? Dan untuk catatan, itu kapur dia bawa sendiri.

"Etto, sensei, kapurnya kok kecil banget? Kenapa ngga ambil di ruang guru lagi?" Tanya Shiki. Tentu saja dia sudah tahu betapa pelit-nya mami Mammon, tapi dia tidak mengira bakal sangat pelit seperti ini.

"Kau memang anak baru ya? Tentu saja untuk menghemat pengeluaran! Kalo pengeluaran membengkak gara-gara guru memakai kapur dengan seenak jidat-nya, bisa-bisa gaji saya sebagai bendahara sekolah dipotong! Dan apakah kau mengerti betapa OH-beratnya saat mendengar gajimu dipotong bahkan untuk seperempat rupiah saja *emang ada ya?*? Ah, hidup di zaman seperti ini harus HEMAT! Apalagi sekarang marak banget yang namanya pemotongan gaji dan PHK! Kalian harus hemat! Lagipula, kan sayang energy-nya buat jalan dari kelas ke ruang guru! Kalian tahu? Bahwa kita akabn menghabiskan banyak energy hanya untuk hal yang sia-sia!" Jelas Mammon berapi-api

"Bah, Shiki! Lu kan udah tahu! Mending tadi lu jangan asal nyelutuk Tanya yang begituan ke Mammon-sensei. Tuh, mau nyerocos perkara duit sampe bibirnya keriting juga dia kaga bakal berhenti deh! =_=" jelas Rose sambil menepuk pelan bahu Rii.

"O, oh.. Begitu ya.." Balas Shiki dengan tampang innocent-nya.

"Cukup bicara-nya nona-nona! Sekarang, akan aku jelaksan kiat-kiat hidup hemat! Cepat tulis!" Ucap Mammon sambil menunjuk papan tulis.

KIAT-KIAT MUDAH HIDUP HEMAT DI ZAMAN SEKARANG:

MAKANLAH MAKANAN BERGIZI

JANGAN SERING-SERING BACA DOUJIN

JANGAN LUPA MINUM OBAT PENAMBAH DARAH!

BUATLAH CATATAN PENGELUARAN SELAMA SEMINGGU

JANGAN BELI BARANG BERLANDASKAN 'KEINGINAN' (?)

BERUSAHALAH UNTUK MENCARI TAMBAHAN PENGHASILAN

BERJUALAN DOUJIN ADALAH BISNIS BARU YANG BAGUS DAN BISA DIKEMBANGKAN OLEH SIAPAPUN!

PERHITUNGKAN KEUNTUNGAN 90 % LEBIH TINGGI DARI HARGA BELI

"S, sensei! Ada yang belum aku mengerti! =3=" seru Magi sambil waving ke Mammon.

"Hm, baiklah akan aku jelaskan satu-satu." Ucap Mammon.

"Ah, kelamaan sensei!" protes Catherine yang jail-nya kumat *dibekep doujin*

"Ah, BERISIK. Aku jelasin. Pokoknya aku jelasin satuu-satu! DENGER NGGA? SATU-SATU!" teriak Mammon ngga sabar sambil ngeluarin buster sword (?) yang dia colong dari fandom Final Fantasy.

-hening-

"Ehem. Baiklah. Maksud dari rule no. 1, kalian harus makan makanan bergizi supaya tidak gampang sakit. Karena kalo kalian sakit, BAYAR OBATNYA MAHAL dong."

"Haiil!"

"Lalu Rule No.2."

'DEG'

"Sensei, itu sangat menyayat hati saya yang paling dalam.. sedalam palung yang paling dalam.." Ucap Mar yang udah henshin jadi panda dengan nada melodramatis lengkap dengan background bunga-bunga yang ditebarkan oleh Knight dan Shiki.

"DIAM! MAR, KEMBALI KE WUJUD ASLI-MU!" seru Mammon sambil melemparkan pensil kearah Mar dan alhasil nancep di jidat-nya.

Yang lain Cuma bisa melihat terjadinya kebocoran reaktor nuklir Fukushima eh salah, kebocoran jidat Mar.

"Pak, Bocor." Ujar Cath polos (nadanya sama kayak iklan lama yang tiba-tiba muncul dikepala saya ._.) sambil nowel-nowel mayat panda dengan jidat tertusuk pensil pake ranting entah dapet darimana.

"Yauda, biarin. Suru staff sekolah kesini buat angkat panda ke UKS." Titah Mammon dengan arogannya.

Setelah staff (Di sini, staff sekolah yang dimaksud adalah jabatan sebagai semacam 'pembantu elit') sekolah datang, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Cloud Strife dan Vincent Valentine *dihajar Cloud FC & Vince FC* mereka membawa Mar dengan tandu. Tidak lupa sebuah pancingan rebung digantungkan diatas kepalanya.

"Ah, inilah hidup.." ucap Mar sambil memeluk rebung super itu sambil sesekali menggigiti-nya.

"VINCENT GW! GW GA RELAAAAA! VINCE GW YANG MULIAAAAAA!" teriak Cath ga rela Vince dijadiin staff sekolah sambil ngacung-ngacungin Cerberus (gun) ke Author.

-meanwhile, depan UKS-

"Napa Vince?" tanya Cloud.

"Lho, Cerberus gw mana?" tanya Vince dari kejauhan

-Back to class..-

"VINCENT! VINCEEE-"

"Berisik."

'STAB!'

Dan, yak satu korban lagi jatuh karena serangan pensil sakti Mammon. Ngga Cuma penghapus yang bisa sakti, pensil juga. Ini Mammon, ini pensil. Daripada masalah sama Mammon, mending masalah sama pensil. Ngga nyambung? Biarin. Yang penting baca lagi ceritanya.. *Firaga'ed*

"Pak, Bocor." Yang ini Magi yang ngomong sambil nowel-nowel Cath yang pingsan dengan kepala bocor (kira-kira muka pingsannya Cath itu kaya gini OAO) pake Mop (pel-pel'an) yang dicolong dari Deva.

"HAH! MOP GW!" teriak Deva.

"DIAM!"

'JLEB'

"PAK, MATI." Ucap sekelas kompak sambil nunjuk Deva saat dia mulai tumbang dengan lagi-lagi jidat bocor seperti dua korban pensil sakti 212 wiro sableng milik Mammon *ditusuk*.

Oke, enough. Tiga mayat udah diangkut sama staff sekolah ke UKS. Sekarang paling lagi ditangani dokter setempat. Ok, balik ke kelas lagi, Camera Roll, ACTION!

"Saya lanjutkan pelajarannya. Oops, waktu kurang 10 menit. Jangan ada yang menyela lagi ya! Ntar yang nyela saya lempar ini." Ancam Mammon sambil ngeluarin kapak gede yang biasa dipake Taurus di Anime Fairy tail.

'Darimana nyolongnya tuh?...' Batin anak sekelas.

Mammon memang guru ajaib. Tenang saja, dimana ada uang tersia-siakan, disitu ada Mammon. Dan, dimana ada Mammon, disitu pasti ada fenomena ajaib..

"Tujuan menerapkan rule no.2, adalah kalau mau hidup hemat kalian harus berhenti baca doujin. Kenap? Karena doujin akan membuat kantong tipis. Menurut pengalaman pribadi (Mammon! Lo ketawan fujoshi! XDDDD), doujin Ririadoll adalah doujin yang paling membuat KanKer (kantong Kering). Maka dari itu, cobalah untuk berhenti baca doujin."

"Sensei.. *gemeter*"

"Ada apa, Pioggia-san? *nyiapin kapak*"

"M, mau tanya."

"Silahkan. *nurunin kapak*"

"*nafas lega* Bukannya bisa donlod doujin dari internet ya contohnya di web -PPPIIIIPPP- ato di -PPPIIIPPPP-?" Tanya Su Pioggia.

"Pioggia-san, tidak'kah kau merasa bahwa download membuat internet lemot? Apalagi Doujin besar-besar ukurannya. Karena internet lemot dan kuota habis, karena kuota habis, kita frustasi. Karena frustasi, kita jadi beli pulsa modem dengan terburu-buru akhirnya tagihan membengkak. Ini berdasarkan pengalam pribadi author lho."

"Kalo pake Wi-Fi di sekolah?" celutuk Reni sambil ngunyah-ngunyah sesuatu entah apa itu.

"MEMANGNYA DIKAU PIKIR SIAPA YANG BAYAR TAGIHAN BULANAN SEKOLAH? Lagian, JANGAN MAKAN DIKELAS! *siap-siap kapak*"

"Hiii!" dengan satu kalimat terakhir ditambah keterangan yang berlaku, Reni langsung pasang pelindung kutukan. Reni-san, You're lucky.. lo ngga di bunuh sama pensil ajaib-nya Mammon.

"Tapi sensei, kata iklan ini, mending uangnya buat doujin!" seru Rst dengan 100 % kepolosan.

"Ini saya nyalakan tipinya, Knight-san, Diemaz-san, Pikkachu-san tolong pasang shield di sekitar saya sama Rst-chan ya ._." Ucap Arisu sambil menayalakan tipi lengkap dengan tape rekaman iklan yang dibintangi oleh Shara Sherenia, bukan Sarseh *plaaaakk* dan cielo yang saat itu wajahnya di sensor .

*tipi munculin Shara ama cielo*

[Cielo: Hola Shara!~]

[Shara: hola Cielo]

[Cielo: kok ngelamun?]

[Shara: iya nih bingung sama pelajarn ekonomi-nya -pppiippp-sensei..]

[Cielo: aduh, plis deh! Liat ya! Ini Buku Ekonomi *ngeluarin buku ekonomi* ini doujin *ngeluarin Ririadoll (6927: Behind XXX). Daripada baca ekonomi, mending baca doujin! Guru ngamuk, biarin. Yang penting doujin-nya.]

-pip-

*tipi mati*

*Shara, Cielo keringet dingin*

*Mammon keluar aura suram*

"siap mati ya itu model-nya." Celutuk Arisu.

"HA-HA-HA-HA I, IYA." Jawab Shara-Cielo gemeter.

"*lempar2 piso nyolong belphegor* ehem, ntar saya periksa deh siapa modelnya 3."

'HIII!' batin keduanya.

'Mammon nyolongan ya ternyata..' batin semua anak dikelas.

"Oke, waktu saya- Terbuang sia-sia, dirimu dihatiku sudah terlalu lama~ Biarlah ku mencoba untuk tinggalkan semua.. EH ASTAGA! Kok saya malah nyanyi sih!

'kasmaran tuh'

'iya kasmaran'

'ihii Mammon kasmaran..'

'paling sama Verde'

Yak, itulah batin sekelas saat melihat adegan OOC-nya Mammon. Mammon.. ternyata kamu ini fans Kill Me Inside... Temen saya juga kok *apasih* ..

" EHEM. Maaf, Saya lanjutkan. Tujuan rule no.3 adalah, kalo sudah terlanjur baca doujin terutama R-18 ato liat gambar yang bergenre sama, biasanya kita akan kehilangan darah dari hidung alias nosebleed. Karena menghemat uang untuk transfusi darah, lebih baik minum bersih darah kembang gula, eh salah itu obat saya. Maksudnya lebih baik minum pil penambah darah biar ngga kena tanda-tanda anemia." Celoteh Mammon.

"Oh.. Ngerti.." Ucap beberapa siswa padahal aslinya kosong tuh otak.

"psst, Erizu, perasaan daritadi Mammon-sensei itu nyerocosnya banyak ya?" bisik Toona pada Erizu,.

"Iya, Btw dia makan apa ya? Eh, tapi biasanya juga dia kalo nyerocos duit mah panjang." balas Erizu

"Ngga tahu deh." Ucap Toona sepelan mungkin.

"Oh iya, aku laper lho." Celutuk Diemaz tiba-tiba.

"Iya sama. Istirahat-nya lama ya." Balas Erizu

"Halah, paling makananya sama kayak tadi pagi." Ucap Toona dengan wajah lemes.

"Eh, ngomongin apa? Saya join dong." Ucap Knight tanpa melepas PSP-nya.

"YANG DISANA JANGAN NGOMONG SENDIRI! *lempar kapak*"

"HIIII! *kapak nancep di meja Erizu*" teriak keempat sejoli (?) itu.

"Fuh, ngajar dikelas ini memang membuat darah rendah-ku semakin merendah (?) eh salah, kambuh." Keluh Mammon sambil megangin kepala-nya.

"Nah, aku lanjutin. Wah, waktunya mepet. Yaudah, nomer berapa yang ga ngerti?" Ucap Mammon.

"NGGA ADA!" seru semua anak.

"Fuh, bagus. kalo gitu aku kasih PR semua harus menyebutkan tujuan dan makna dari semua rule. Mulai 1 sampai 8! Oh iya, DIHAFALKAN YA. Jya~" pamit Mammon sambil berlalu.

'KRIIINGGG!'

[Waktunya istirahat siang pertama. Semua murid diperbolehkan keluar kelas sampai TIGA jam kedeppan nanti. Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 10:00] *cih, bener-bener sekolah impian*

"YEYE!" sorak semua murid di Reboschool. Waktu makan istirahat adalah waktu yang menyenangkan. Kalian bisa melakukan apapun. Tidur ngga ada yang ngelarang, maen PS silahkan, njailin guru, nyari hint –youknowwhat- juga boleh. Dan satu-satunya tujuan IX-E saat bell berbunyi Cuma satu: KANTIN. Karena prinsip mereka sama. MAKAN DULU DONG BARU MAIN.

-Meanwhile, Kantin-

Menu masih sama spereti tadi pagi. Menu masakan Jepang. Kantin terlihat lowong dan sepi. Tidak banyak anak yang berpikiran 'makan dulu baru main' seperti kelas IX-E. semua anak IX-E sibuk dengan makanannya. Dan bisa dilihat di tempat makan, Cath, Mar, dan Deva sudah kembali ke posisi mereka. Dengan damai-nya mereka makan seolah melupakan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Mar, udah baikan?" tanya Rii.

"Udah~ *munch-munch rebung*. AH, Inilah hidup..." Jawab Mar yang masih jadi Panda. Liat deh lucu.. Tuh dia sambil gegulingan, nggigitin bambu, mainin bola warna-warni.. lucuuuu banget =/u/=.. *ditimpuk panda sama Mar*.

"Kamu gimana? Masih dendam?" tanya Shara yang akhirnya kedapetan ngomong karena daritadi gemeter nginget every single word dari Mammon-sensei pada Catherine yang jidatnya ada plester membentuk tanda X besar.

"Iya gw masih dendam. sama dia *natap tajem narrator-Author*."

"Kasian.. Deva-senpai aja juga tepar.. Mammon-sensei kuejem ya.." ucap Arisu sambil ngipasin Deva yang tepar di sofa.

"MINAAAA!" Seru Rst sambil membuka pintu dengan keras.

"A, apaan sih Rst =3=." Protes Arisu yang prosesi ngipasin Deva-nya terganggu.

"M, Minna, udah baca ini? Aku nyolong edaran ini dari ruang Lussuria-sensei!" seru Rst sambil membeber 5 buah edaran.

'PENGUMUMAN PERIHAL FESTIVAL TAHUNAN SEKOLAH'

"Ini? Bukannya tiap tahun ada?" tanya Shiki.

"E, emang sih tiap tahun ada.. tapi 'kan tiap tahun juga kita ngga ikut ambil bagian ._." Ucap Shara. Jangan tanya Cielo. Dia ngumpet di bawah sofa... Takut sama Mammon..

"Ya terus kenapa Rst? Kan kita juga males ikut ambil." Ucap Arisu. Sekarang dia mijitin Deva yang jantungan gara-gara Rst ngaggetin dia.

"T, tahun ini ngga bisa.. baca deh edarannya…" ujar Rst dengan tampang ala Tsukiko di Starry Sky *Nyyaa~*.

"Hm?.."

* * *

><p>PERHATIAN, INI ADALAH BEBERAPA RANCANGAN ACARA:<p>

HARI 1:

DRAMA ANTAR KELAS 1  
>KETERANGAN: SEMUA ORANG IKUT AMBIL BAGIAN<p>

BAAZAR BUKU  
>KETERANGAN: SEMUA ORANG IKUT AMBIL BAGIAN<p>

LOMBA ANTAR KELAS: LOMBA CAFÉ, LOMBA WAHANA KELAS  
>KETERANGAN: SEMUA ORANG IKUT AMBIL BAGIAN<p>

HARI 2:

DRAMA ANTAR KELAS 2  
>KETERANGAN: SEMUA ORANG IKUT AMBIL BAGIAN<p>

BAAZAR MAKANAN MANIS  
>KETERANGAN: SEMUA ORANG IKUT AMBIL BAGIAN<p>

LOMBA ANTAR KELAS SEPERTI HARI 1

HARI 3

DRAMA ANTAR KELAS 3  
>KETERANGAN: SEMUA KELAS IKUT AMBIL BAGIAN<p>

BAAZAR MASAKAN ASAL SELURUH DUNIA  
>KETERANGAN: SEMUA ORANG IKUT AMBIL BAGIAN<p>

PENTAS SENI  
>KETERANGAN: SEMUA ORANG IKUT AMBIL BAGIAN<p>

LOMBA ANTAR KELAS (FINAL PENILAIAN)

ACARA KHUSUS KEPALA SEKOLAH (KHUSUS SISWA REBOSCHOOL)  
>KETERANGAN: WAJIB IKUT<p>

* * *

><p>"Ya terus kenapa?" tanya Shara yang ketularan cuek.<p>

"Aduuhh baca sampe seleseeeee 0" seru Rst ngga sabar.

"Eh?..."

* * *

><p>NOTE: SEMUA KELAS, SISWA, GURU, STAFF DAN SIAPAPUN YANG MERASA TINGGAL DI REBOSHCOOL WAJIB IKUT BAGIAN<p>

SANKSI BAGI YANG TIDAK IKUT:

KELAS I (7): TERANCAM NGGA IKUT UAS

KELAS II (8): TERANCAM NGGA IKUT UAS

KELAS III (9): TERANCAM GA LULUS

GURU: POTONG GAJI DONG

STAFF: POTONG GAJI, TURUN PANGKAT, BERSIIN WC

SIGN,

WAKIL KEPALA SEKOLA, LUCE ^^V

* * *

><p>"HIEEEEE?" teriak anak-anak IX-E<p>

"THIS IS NIGHTMARE!" (BGM: A7x: Nightmare)

"This is Bad.. Too bad…"

"NOOOO!"

"EMAAAKK!"

Oke, great. Semua orang panic. Tahun ini Reborn ngga tanggung-tanggung kasih hukuman. Sekedar info, 2 tahun yang lalu Exclusife class dapet hukuman bersihin WC lante 2 yang udah serem-nya imut-imut-amit-amit selama 2 minggu. WC itu udah 30 taon ga dipake, ada tempat mojok, de el el-nya lagi. Tahun lalu, mereka Cuma dapet hukuman nyusun buku-buku perpus yang banyak-nya naujubile menurut abjad, judul, pengarang, jenis bukum tahun pembuatan, dan sebagenya. Tahun ini?.. mereka terancam ga lulus..

So, gimana nih nasib IX-E? apakah mereka akan beneran ikut festival yang kabarnya nista itu? Let's see in next chapter..

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

-koridor utama, dekat ruang tata rambut-

"Rst-chan, damai banget ya siang ini~" sahut Arisu.

"Iya Arisu-san ^^. Tumben banget ya bisa damai~" balas Rst sambil nyeruput teh-nya

"Iya nih~" timpal Shara.

"Hari yang bagus buat baca komik ^^" ujar Pikkachu dan Shiki (kasan Shiki, ngga dapet role.. gomen ya Shiki-san TTATT honto ni gomen)

Tiba-tiba, terdengar teriakan nista dari ruang tata rambut.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Arisu bangun dari tidur damai-nya. Karena penasaran. Semua memasang kuping. Dan tiba-tiba…

Datanglah sebuah semangka yang berlari dengan sangat cepat sambil mengatakan 'nufufufu'.

"Lho, Dae-sensei? Bukannya tadi dihukum sama Luce-sensei?" Tanya Shara cengo.

Tepat di belakangnya, sebuah terong mengejar dengan kecepatan penuh sambil berkata 'KUSOOO!'.

'BRUUSSHH!' sukses deh teh Rst tersembur keluar *BGM: 'ada mbah dukun, sedang mengobai pasien-nyaaa.. Konon katanya sakitnya seperti diguna-gunaaaaa! Dengan segelas aer putih mbah dukun baca mantra-'*dihancurin Rst*.

"KUSOO! LO APAIN NANAS KEBANGGAAN GW! NAPA LO UBAH JADI TERONG NISTA BEGINI DAEMON PEDOFIL!" Seru Mukku. Oh, teronbg-nya Mukuro toh..

"NUFUFU~ Kan bagus~"

"DIEM LO SEMANGKA GA PUNYA SENSE OF STYLEEE!"

Shara, Arisu, Rst, Shiki: "...?."

"ahahaha terong toh~" ucap Shiki Innocent.

"Iya terong~" (shara)

"Bukannya nanas yang henshin jadi terong ya?" (Rst).

"pokoknya bagus buat lalapan." (Pikkachu)

"Iya, terong." (Arisu)

* * *

><p>NEXT: Persiapan Festival part 1<p>

* * *

><p>AN: GOMEN MINAAA TTATT Rii telat apdet.. Rii soalnya sibuk.. sibuk mandi, ke WC *dibom* salah.. bener Rii sibuk.. ngurusi makalah nista-lah, ngurusi RSBI lah… *reader: Swt*  
>Honto ni gomenasai! .<br>Gomen-ne bagi temen-temen yang ngga kedapetan peran.. rii ngga bisa munculin semuanya TTATT  
>entah kenapa beberapa hari ini mood nulis Rii turun drastis.. ngeliatin Leppie aja udah eneg.. Ada yang salah nih sama Rii TTATT.. Karena kehabisan ide Rii jadi minjem chara fandom laen deh.. hehe.. *plakplok* Maav ya minna-san TTATT Rii kayaknya bakal hiatus seminggu.. paling lama 3 minggu.. TTATT gomen.. moga-moga hiatus-nya ngga jadi amin.. TTATT Rii CINTA READER! Review PLEASE TTATT<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Persiapan Festival part 1

KHR © Amano Akira

Reboschool © RiikuAyaKaitani

Rate : T

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Chapter 5: Persiapan Festival part 1

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on REBOSCHOOL<strong>:

"_HIEEEEE?" teriak anak-anak IX-E_

"_THIS IS NIGHTMARE!" (BGM: A7x: Nightmare)_

"_This is Bad.. Too bad…" _

"_NOOOO!"_

"_EMAAAKK!"_

_Oke, great. Semua orang panic. Tahun ini Reborn ngga tanggung-tanggung kasih hukuman. Sekedar info, 2 tahun yang lalu Exclusife class dapet hukuman bersihin WC lante 2 yang udah serem-nya imut-imut-amit-amit selama 2 minggu. WC itu udah 30 taon ga dipake, ada tempat mojok, de el el-nya lagi. Tahun lalu, mereka Cuma dapet hukuman nyusun buku-buku perpus yang banyak-nya naujubile menurut abjad, judul, pengarang, jenis bukum tahun pembuatan, dan sebagenya. Tahun ini?.. mereka terancam ga lulus.._

* * *

><p>ENJOY<p>

* * *

><p>Suasana ruang makan semakin menegang (?). semua anak gemeter membaca tulisan yang mengandung kata 'sanksi'. Betapa oh-amit-amit-jahatnya Reborn. Kepala sekolah mereka. Iya sih, kalo ga jahat bukan Reborn deh namanya *disemplak*..<p>

"G, gini deh! Semua ada acara ngga pas istirahat ini?" tanya Rst yang masih cukup normal untuk bicara.

"Hm, Rst-chan~ Sepertinya kamu ngga perlu tanya yang begituan deh." Kata Erizu sambil mengeluarkan aura memaksa.

"I, iya sih. Lagipula pasti kita harus laporan ke G-sensei.. Terus rapat di kelas.. Kurasa waktu istirahat ini bakal cukup." Ucap Pikkachu tertunduk lesu.

"Hah? G-string?" Tanya Arisu entah dengan niat nggodain G lovers ato beneran salah denger.

"Ehem... Arisu, G-SENSEI! Bukan G-STRING!" Ucap Cath, Rose, Rst, Shiki, dan Hibalicious menekankan tiap nama. Pada ngga terima rupanya.

"Ahahaha iya, gomen, salah denger ._." Balas Arisu sambil ngumpet di belakang Mar yang masih henshin jadi Panda.

"Mar, balik gih.. Ndang bali'o Mar.. Ndang bali'o Mar.." Pinta Reni sambil nyanyi lagu plesetan 'ndang bali'o Sri' sambil tebar-tebar bunga sesajen.

'**BOFT!**'

Hore! Mar udah balik jadi- HAH? **REBUNG**?

"Aduh, salah Henshin. Sekarang malah jadi Rebung ./_/.a" Ucap mar malu-malu.

Sekali lagi, Mar henshin dan kembali menjadi.. **MAR ASLI**! WUOOH! *dicincang*

"Anu, aku manggil G-str- *dipelototin pecinta G*-ehem, G-sensei ya?" usul Toona sambil lambai-lambai.

"Iya cepetan." Balas yang lain.

-**Hening**-

"Balik ke kelas yok. Ga napsu makan gw.. lemes.." Ajak Catherine lesu.

"Iya ayok.." balas beberapa anak lain.

"Psst, emang kayak gimana sih festival-nya? Emangnya segitu ancur-nya ya sampe tiap tahun kalian ngga ikut?" Tanya Rii.

"Iya, emangnya ancur?" timpal Rou.

"Huu.. Ancur banget deh.." Jawab Shiki.

"Iya.. Pokoknya hancur cur cur cur." Timpal Erizu.

"Heh? Beras kencur? Apa hubungannya?" tanya Rii.

"Budi (Budeg Dikit) kah dirimu? HANCUR. Bukan BERAS KENCUR =_=" seru Erizu dan Shiki bersamaan.

.

.

.

-**Class**-

.

.

.

"Hhh.. Gimana nih..? G-sensei ngga ada di ruang guru. Katanya G-sensei cuti sampai hari senin dua minggu lagi TTATT." Ucap Toona.

"WHUT? Tuh guru emang beneran bikin kita sengsara ya!" protes Mar.

"I, iya ya.. Tapi, yang lebih perlu disalahin 'kan anggota OSIS yang ikut rapat…" Kata Arisu pelan sambil ngelirik beberapa anggota OSIS di kelas itu.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, iya ya bener juga ya~ Kalo gitu, NGAKU DEH SIAPA OSIS YANG KALAH RAPAT FESTIVAL KEMAREN HEH?" seru Cath sambil banting meja ngga sabaran, lengkap dengan background ombak berdesir kencang (?) *Aih, Yandere-nya muncul ^O^~*dihancurin cath*.

'_padahal dirinya juga ikut kalah dalam rapat ==_' batin mereka sang anggota OSIS di kelas.

"Cath, tenang dong.. Rapat kemaren kan kita bukannya kalah. Kita menang, aslinya kita ngga ikut festival. Tapi…" Kata Mar menggantung

"Lanjutin dong Mar, jangan digantung." Ucap Rst puppy eyes.

"*muka ngga enak* Tapi... Reborn-sensei datang dan menendang anggota OSIS IX-E, Aku, Cath, Erizu, dan Rose… jadi kita ngga bisa tahu hasil akhirnya." Kata Mar sambil nangis darah dan oh-lagi-lagi melodramatic.

"U, uh.. tak kusangka jadi ini tujuannya.. C, cambang menawan itu.." Ujar Rose sambil mengepalkan tangan simbol dendam lengkap dengan aura-aura _gloomy_.

kelas menjadi hening kembali, suasana mencekam mebuat bulu roman berdiri dan bulu ketek jongkok (?), dan bulu-bulu kucing berterbangan (?).

"AREEEEEE aku ngga ngerttiiiiii!" seru Rii menghancurkan suasana mencekamtersebut.

"Aduh, iya ya.. Disini ada 3 anak baru ya *geleng-geleng*" kata Erizu.

"Hm~~ Rst, kamu aja deh yang cerita.." titah Cath.

"Hiii! Jangan! Jangan saya! Ilmu saya ngga cukup (?)! mending Cath-senpai aja de TTATT dirimu kan pejabat OSIS!" seru Rst yang kembali ngumpet di belakang Rii.

"Heh? Pejabat? Gw kan Cuma seksi konsumsi!" bela Cath.

"Gue seksi sekali." Sahut Die bangga.

'_**krik**_'

"Udah deh gw aja yang cerita!" usul Mar sambil ngangkat tangan.

"Wah, Panda-chan berani ya." Celutuk Rose.

"Berjuanglah, panda!" seru Arisu dengan pandangan mata berbinar.

"Diem lo pade! (ekspresi Mar; D:)." Balas Mar. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai duduk lagi diatas meja guru.

"Ehem, tutup dan kunci pintu. Isolasi semua jalan masuk. Buat ruangan ini kedap suara." Titah Mar-sama *Hell-yeah~ Mar-SAMA is back*dibejeg Mar* dengan gaya Gajeel Fairy Tail pas mainin guitar listrik.

Semua anak langsung duduk diam mendengarkan. Terutama murid-murid baru yang belum pernah ikut festival. Eits, ngga semuanya sih. yang tertarik denger Mar cerita, ya dengerin. Yang takut ato males dengerin sih sumpel kuping pake earphone dengerin lagunya ayu ting ting *salah*.

"Ehem, jadi untuk permulaan aku ceritain sejarah-nya dulu. Festival tahunan ini diadakan setiap tahun pada bulan Januari (Anggep aja sekarang Januari! =_=). Festival ini diadakan pertama kali pada tahun 2007, tepat setelah sekolah ini membuka tahun ajaran pertama."Kata Mar panjang lebar *iyalah namanya juga cerita XDD*

"Lho, senpai gimana caranya tahu berbagai hal soal festival taun kemaren? HAYO! Punya six sense ya!" tuduh Rouvrir.

"Hm~ Hm~ Bukan Six Sense dong. Six Sense-ku Cuma berguna kalo ada yang nyembunyiin kue bambu (?) aja (?). Aku dikasih tahu sama Mukuppi, kalo festival dari tahun ketahun itu mengerikan. Makanya aku, Cath, dan Rst menyelidikinya." Jawab Mar

"Mar, Intinya deh. Kamu udah mulai kayak Mammon-sensei.." tegur Rose.

"G, gomen~ kita skip ke flashback aja ya."

"Okeh~ Arisu, ambilin tape 'itu'. Rst ama Shiki ambil tipi-nya~".

-**setelah semua persiapan selesei**-

.

.

"Silahkan liat video ini. ini sudah di-edit oleh pasukan khusus yang dibentuk untuk menyelidiki festival ini." Jelas Shiki ala agen CIA gagal *ditabok*.

Semua akhirnya duduk dengan tenang dan memperhatikan layar LCD yang besar itu.

_**Penampakan (?) dalam TV**__:_

Dua guru fave sekolah, Dino Cavallone dan Mukuro Rokudo sedang memberikan arahan kepada beberapa murid yang mengikuti festival. Semuanya terlihat normal. Sampai-

Mukuro muncul dengan kostum nanas kebanggaanya. Setiap tahun pasti ada acara lomba drama. Dan sekarang sedang di pentaskan drama kelas IX-A, kelas yang merupakan tanggung jawab Mukuro. Ia menghimbau kepada para siswannya agar sukses.

"_Pokoknya kalo ga ada yang tepuk tangan, KALIAN PAKE KOSTUM INI YAAAA 3" _himbau Mukuro.

Baik di kelas maupun di TV semuanya diam. Dan sama-sama berpikir, '_nista juga ya kostum itu_'. siswa kelas IX-A mengangguk mengerti dan mulai mementaskan drama.

Tape berputar dan adegan pindah setting. Di lapangan super gede Reboschool, ada sebuah gedung. Gedung olahraga indoor. Pintu gedung terbuka lebar menebar aura '_welcome_' ke tamu. Di sekeliling kolam renang yang berada di sebelah gedung itu terdapat stand-stand ajaib. Mulai stand makanan, bazaar buku, dan lain-lain. Terlihat normal seperti festival biasa, tetapi yang ngga normal adalah stand-nya G-sensei. Mereka membuka- STAND KORSET DAN KAOS KUTANG (OAO;)! *plak*

Sekelas langsung muntah berjamaah.

"Ide dari mana tuh? ==" tanya Toona.

"Ide Spade-sensei." Jawab anak-anak 'lama' kompak.

"Kok G-sensei mau aja sih?"

"Habis, mau gimana lagi. Spade jual doujin 8059. Demi dapet satu pak (isi lima puluh) doujin itu ia rela menjual hal-hal seperti ini." Jawab Rose sedih. Sementara para G-lovers menangis sedih, yang lain langsung jampi-jampi, berdoa, telpon mbah dukun, bahkan ada yang lempar sesajen.

'_Moga-moga kita ga kejadian begitu_.' Doa mereka.

-**Back to TIPI**-

.

.

.

Berikutnya ditampilkan adegan-adegan super nista lainnya. Festival yang dari tahun ke tahun makin hancur itu direkam dan dirangkum dalam satu tape.

.

.

.

.

"Begitulah." Ucap Mar merinding ( gini lo ekspresinya dia: ._.). sekelas kembali bungkam. Pada mundung semua sih makanya sepi.

"I, ikut ga ya?..." sahut Ren sambil nnyabutin bunga dan bergumam '_Ngga, iya, ngga, iya, ngga, iya…_' dan berakhir dengan helai terakhir '**YA**'. Ren pun teriak histeris dan berhasil ditenangkan dengan doujin Okita x Saito *lirik pendom sebelah*.

"Mundur yuk Q_Q?" ajak Shiki

"Tapi kalo tahun ini kita ngga ikut, kita ngga bakal lulus dari sini…" Ucap Rst lirih.

"Kita harus ikut. Mau gimana lagi." Kata Cath tegas.

"HIIIIEEEEEEE?"

-**Ruang guru**-

.

.

.

"Aduh, gimana ini ya…" Ucap Tsuna sambil memegangi pipi-nya.

"Hm? Ada apa, Tsuna-san?" tanya Haru yang lagi maen ke ruang guru.

"G-san ngga ada, kasihan nih IX-E ngga ada wali kelas-nya. Padahal festival bakal diadakan minggu depan hari Jumat sampai Minggu." Jawab Tsuna.

"Apa perlu aku bilang pada Reborn-san untuk mengirimkan guru pengganti sementara?" tawar Haru.

"Tidak, jangan. Reborn-san sudah bilang G-san memang sengaja ninggalin murid-muridnya. Dia lagi **liburan ke Hong Kong** TTATT." Tolak Tsuna

"G, guru tidak bertanggung jawab." Komentar Haru.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi Haru-san. Tahun kemaren G-sensei harus jual korset dan kaos kutang demi dapet doujin dari Spade-sensei…" timpal Dino yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Hm.. Gimana ya.." pikir Tsuna. Bagaimana pun ia tetap perhatian dengan kelas IX-E meski anak-anaknya bejat semua….

-**TBC**-

* * *

><p>AN: *jedokin kepala kelante* GOMEEEN atas keterlambatannya QAQ Rii sempet hiatus gegara sibuk sekola TT^TT Rii sudah SMA jadi waktu sudah ga banyak, apalagi masuk siang Q_Q *curhat* HUwaaaaa gomeeeeeennn TT^TT sebage permintaan mangap (?) saya bikinin Chapter 5-7 udpate kilat TT^TTv

thanks for always support me! Keep read and Review nyuu _


	6. Chapter 6: Persiapan Festival part 2

KHR © Amano Akira

Reboschool © RiikuAyaKaitani

Rate : T

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Chapter 6: Persiapan Festival part 2

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on REBOSCHOOL:<strong>

"_Tidak, jangan. Reborn-san sudah bilang G-san memang sengaja ninggalin murid-muridnya. Dia lagi __**liburan ke Hong Kong**__ TTATT." Tolak Tsuna_

"_G, guru tidak bertanggung jawab." Komentar Haru._

"_Yah, mau giman lagu Haru-san. Tahun kemaren G-sensei harus jual korset dan kaos kutang demi dapet doujin dari Spade-sensei…" timpal Dino yang tiba-tiba muncul._

"_Hm.. Gimana ya.." pikir Tsuna. Bagaimana pun ia tetap perhatian dengan kelas IX-E __meski anak-anaknya bejat semua__…._

* * *

><p>ENJOY~~<p>

* * *

><p>-<strong>Back to Class<strong>-

.

.

"G-sensei ngga ada, ayo rapat sendiri saja." Usul Rii.

"Yup, siapa yang mimpin?" tanya Shiki.

Langsung saja, semua mata menusuk ke Rose, Rose denga indahnya membelokan serangan ke arah Catherine dengan sendok. Catherine memantulkan pandangan dengan cermin, akhirnya pandangan menusuk itu sampai di.. Shara.

"K, kok dipantulin-nya ke gw sih?... Jahat lo Cath.." Sesal Shara sambil mundung tentunya. Yang di sebut cuma bersiul innocent.

"Yaudah Shara, kamu pasti bisa! Aku temenin." Kata Cielo.

"Iya, ayo Shara~" Ucap yang lain.

"H, haiik.." Balas Shara sambil berjalan gontai.

Ia langsung menyambar edaran di meja guru (perhatian, Mar udah turun kok). Dibaca dan diteliti tiap huruf (?). Shara tampak berpikir cukup lama. Lamaaa sekali sampe waktu istirahat telah berlalu satu jam. Tinggal satu setengah jam lagi mereka masuk jam pelajaran ke 4-5. Cielo mengambil sebatang kapur baru, dan menuliskan tulisan yang tidak beda jauh dari isi edaran.

"Sudah Shara." Ucap Cielo sambil duduk di kursi guru.

"Yosh! Sekarang, hari pertama kita ngga perlu mikirin drama dulu. Acara kedua, Bazaar buku. Kita hanya perlu menyumbang 2 buku tiap anak. Tidak masalah. Lalu, lomba antar kelas. Ada yang punya usul?" ucap Shara.

"café maid?~ *mata berbinar*" (Mar)

"Terlalu umum *tegas*." (Shara)

"Err, café?" (Magi)

"Sama saja." (shara)

"café Cosplay! X3" (Reni).

"JANGAN CAFEEEE."

"Konter makanan manis?~" (Rii)

"Ditolak."

"Rumah hantu?" usul Arisu semangat.

"Rumah hantu? Bagus juga." Kata Shara.

"Ah, aku setuju!" seru Quan tidak kalah semangat.

"Iya. Aku juga." Balas yang lain kecuali Rii yang mundung, mojok se pojok-pojoknya di kelas.

"Rii? Kenapa kamu?" tanya Pikkachu sambil towel bahu Rii pake ranting.

"A, aku ngga papa." Jawab Rii dengan aura _gloomy_ tentunya.

"Dia kan takut hantu." Celutuk Knight.

Mendengar ucapan Knight, muka Rii langsung memerah dan mengumpat '_urusai'_.  
>Akhirnya, semua anak sepakat untuk membuat rumah hantu di kelas IX-E. Property yang digunakan diusahakan yang murah. Karena itu mereka menunjuk Mammon-sensei sebagai bendahara (Note: Karena semua elemen sekolah diwajibkan ikut, mulai dari guru, pembantu sekolah, sampe pejabar yayasan juga, murid diperbolehkan meminta bantuan guru). Pilihan bijak bukan? =3<p>

Rapat terus berjalan sampai akhirnya kita dapat melihat hasil dari rapat:

* * *

><p>NAMA ACARA: <strong>LOMBA KELAS<strong>

IX-E: **RUMAH HANTU**  
>ANGGOTA:<p>

Hantu::  
><strong>YUKI ONNA<strong> (2): Su 'Pioggia' Oxenstierna, Erizu Hernandhez  
><strong>ONII (monster) <strong>(3): Rebung-sama (as panda), ImperiumKnight, Sawada Diemaz  
><strong>KUNTIL ANAK <strong>(3): Bhiblu21, Rst, Quan 'Titanium'  
><strong>SADAKO <strong>(2): Reni-Is-Ishida, RoSeLapucell  
><strong>POCONG<strong>(2): Pikkachu D' Miftachu, Toona Chiarenz

Lain-lain::  
><strong> BENDAHARA UTAMA<strong>: Mammon-sensei  
><strong>PEMASARAN<strong> (1): ArisuAlice  
><strong>BAGIAN PENJUALAN TIKET<strong> (2): Shara, Cielo  
><strong>BAGIAN PROPERTY<strong> (3): ShikiTeito, Rouvrir Fleur, Tsukihara Magi  
><strong>BAGIAN ADMINISTRASI<strong> (2): RiikuAyaKaitani, Hibalicious

* * *

><p>NAMA ACARA: <strong>BAZAAR MAKANAN MANIS <strong>(Di sini bazaar mirip kayak café kecil-kecilan)

**TEMA**: ARCOBALENO

**CHEF** (7):

-Erizu Hernandhez  
>-Quan 'Titanium'<br>-Tsukihara Magi  
>-Hibalicious<br>-ArisuAlice  
>-Rebung-sama<br>-Su 'Pioggia' Oxenstierna

**JENIS MAKANAN** (4):

-Rainbow daze (fruit parfait)  
>-Muffin Chocolate Special (Muffin dengan lelehan cokelat di atasnya)<br>-Lava Love (cake dengan lelehan cokelat/selai strawberry di dalamnya)  
>-Banana Split<p>

**JENIS MINUMAN**(4):

-Jelly Love (Minuman sirup strawberry warna merah dengan campuran nata de coco dan jelly)  
>-Sunset Wish (Jus jeruk dengan ice cream vanilla diatasnya)<br>-Nappo-sama lovers (Jus Nanas dengan Ice cream Vanilla diatasnya, daun khas nanas, resep dari tuan M.R), Avocado del Cielo (Jus Apokat murni)  
>-Purple Fear (Minuman rasa anggur, soda, soda abu, soda kue *plak* dengan campuran jelly rasa monster?/)

* * *

><p>Sekelas langsung melongo dengan apa yang dituliskan di papan. Ada yang jaw drop saking kagumnya, ada yang ngamuk gegara banyak barang mahal yang harus dibeli.<p>

"WOW! Bagus juga tuh! Siapa yang ngusulin nih?" celutuk Magi kagum. Rii, Pikachu, dan Hibalicious angkat tangan dengan muka datar malu-malu.

"Untuk bahan-bahan kita serahkan pada Hibalicious ya~~" ujar Shara.

"KOK SAYA D:?" portes Hibalicious.

"Lha, Otoo-san dan Okaa-san kamu kan kerja di tempat bahan-bahan makanan semua ada(?) ==." Balas Su yang lumayan dekat dengan papa Hiba (Hibalicious maksudnya bukan Hibari =p).

Akhirnya semua setuju dengan apa yang dituliskan Shara di depan kelas. Yah, meski pada awalnya banyak yang tidak setuju dengan peran di rumah hantu. Ada aja alasannya mulai dari '_Aku kan masih pooolooosss_' *lirik Knight*, sampe '_aku seksi kok dijadiin onii _=3=' *lirik Die*. Quan dengan cekatan menuliskan semua yang ada di papan tulis. Setelah ia selesai menulis, Ciel menghapus papan tulis dan Shara kembali menulis, rapat dimulai kembali.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>NAMA ACARA (tambahan): <strong>COSPLAY OF THE DAY<strong>

KATEGORI COUPLE(2):

**SAKURA KINOMOTO**: RiikuAyaKaitani  
><strong>SHAORAN LI<strong>: Rouvrir Fleur

* * *

><p>"WAAAIT!" tereak Rou dan Rii bersamaan. Shara tidak menoleh dan kembali menulis.<p>

"SHARAAA!"

"Kok aku jadi Sakura sih? QAQ" protes Rii.

"Soalnya Rii pendek, imut." Balas Ciel senyum-senyum *dihajar Shara-Cielo*.

"KOK YANG JADI SYAORAN AKU? AKU MAUNYA YUEEEE!" protes Rou ngga nyante. Kepala Shara otomatis muter 180°.

"KEKEKEKE! Diam saja kau!" balas Shara sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam sehitam dunia (?).

"HITAAAM KELAAAM! DUNIA KEJAAAAMM!" seru Knight.

'**Krik**'

==a  
>Y, yasudah, capcus deh…<p>

* * *

><p>KATEGORI <strong>FIGHT<strong>:

as **SEPHIROT**: Sawada Diemaz  
>as <strong>GENESIS RAPHSODOS<strong>: ImperriumKnight

* * *

><p>Knight memandang puas namanya mendapat peran sebagai Genesis. Maklum, fans berat. Sedangkan Die mundung di pojok. Ia mundung karena saat jadi Sepphy *plak* ia harus pake wig super panjang mengikuti Sephirot yang memiliki rambut panjang nan indah. Sephirot juga saingan Squalo-sensei lho. mereka juga sama-sama model iklan shampoo. Yang Squ model pentilik (?), yang Sephi lifebay (?). OKEH, back to board… Ciel kembali menulis-nulis di papan atas perintah Shara.<p>

* * *

><p>NAMA ACARA: <strong>DRAMA ANTAR KELAS<strong>

Sekelas langsung dag dig dug menunggu peran mereka. Pertanyaanya: apakah nama mereka akan muncul? Pertanyaan kedua: apakah peran mereka nista ataukah normal? Inilah jawabnyaaaaa~~

NAMA DRAMA: **SINOW WAIT ***Snow White maksudnya*

**SINOW WAIT**: Rst  
><strong>NARRATOR<strong>: RoSeLapucell  
><strong>IBUNYA SINOW WAIT<strong>: ArisuAlice  
><strong>RATU JAHAT<strong>: Toona Chiarenz  
><strong>CERMIN<strong>: Mar-sama  
><strong>PANGERAN<strong>: Bhiblu21  
><strong>PEMBURU<strong>: Tsukihara Magi  
><strong>KURCACI 1<strong>: ShikiTeito  
><strong>KURCACI 2<strong>: Rouvrir Fleur  
><strong>KURCACI 3<strong>:Cielo**  
>KURCACI 4<strong>: Shara Sherenia**  
>KURCACI 5<strong>: Su 'pioggia' Oxenstierna**  
>KURCACI 6<strong>: Hibalicious**  
>KURCACI 7<strong>: Quan 'titanium'

* * *

><p>"SHARAAA-SAAANN GW TUKER PERAAAN GW GA TERIMAAAAA" Seru Toona.<p>

"Aku EMOH jadi Cermin. Enak jadi panda! =3=."

"A, aku kok jadi peran tertindas? ;A;"

Sementara yang dapet peran ancur protes, yang dapet peran enteng dapat menghebuskan nafas lega, selega permen vi**s /korban iklan/.

"DIEM LU PADE!" Seru Shara-Cielo galak *dibunuh*. Rapat kembali dilanjutkan. Cielo kembali menulis *buset papanya cukup ya ._.*

* * *

><p>NAMA ACARA: <strong>PENTAS SENI<strong>

**BAND SPECIAL IX-E**  
><strong>VOCAL<strong>: Sawada Diemaz  
><strong>GUITAR I (LEFT)<strong>: RiikuAyaKaitani  
><strong>GUITAR II (RIGHT)<strong>:Erizu Hernandhez  
><strong>BASS<strong>: Toona Chiarenz  
><strong>DRUM<strong>: Pikkachu D' Miftachu

* * *

><p>"Fuh, kurasa segitu aja." Ucap Shara puas.<p>

"K, kenapa aku jadi vocal?" protes Die.

"Soalnya kamu seksi." Jawab yang lain yang akhirnya membuat Die diem.

"Etto-"

"Erizu sama Rii jadi gitaris soalnya aku lihat kalian ada aura-aura _visual kei_~ jadi aku mencalonkan kalian :D" potong Pikachu sebelum Rii bicara.

Sekelas menghela nafas dengan keputusan Shara. Lomba tinggal seminggu lagi. Semua persiapan harus selesai sebelum hari kamis minggu depan. Meski begitu, mereka baru boleh bekerja pada hari sabtu yang artinya persiapan harus bisa selesai dalam waktu lima hari. Tetapi ada kabut _confused _yang menyelimuti kelas ini.

'_Siapa yang akan membimbing kita? Kita tidak mungkin melakukannya sendirian… Iya kalo Mammon-sensei bisa bekerja dengan baik… AAAHH ini gara-gara G-sensei tidak ada…_' batin Rouvrir…

-**TBC**-


	7. Chapter 7: Friendship ?

KHR © Amano Akira

Reboschool © RiikuAyaKaitani

Rate : T

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Chapter 7: Friendship?

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on REBOSCHOOL:<strong>

_Sekelas menghela nafas dengan keputusan Shara. Lomba tinggal seminggu lagi. Semua persiapan harus selesai sebelum hari kamis. Artinya persiapan harus bisa selesai dalam waktu lima hari. Tetapi ada kabut confused yang menyelimuti kelas ini. _

'_Siapa yang akan membimbing kita? Kita tidak mungkin melakukannya sendirian… Iya kalo Mammon-sensei bisa bekerja dengan baik… AAAHH ini gara-gara G-sensei tidak ada…' batin Rouvrir_

* * *

><p>Hari-hari berlalu dengan damai. Sejak rapat, kelas IX-E menjadi sepi. Beberapa guru yang merasakan perubahan ini bertanya-tanya'<em>Kenapa IX-E yang liar jadi anteng (tenang) ya<em>?'. Akhirnya meski seluruh siswa Reboschool mulai sibuk sejak Sabtu, di kelas IX-E tidak terjadi hiruk pikuk seperti itu. bahkan semuanya berjalan seolah tidak ada apapun, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Well, hari ini adalah hari minggu. Hari yang harusnya digunakkan oleh siswa-siswi Reboschool untuk bersantai. Tapi apa daya, karena festival tinggal beberapa hari lagi semua siswa sibuk mendekorasi dan mengkoordinir teman-temannya. Sedikit info, seminggu sebelum festival pelajaran diliburkan agar dapat mendekor kelas dan menyiapkan segala keperluan festival. Tetapi kenapa di kelas IX-E begitu sepi melebihi kesepian hati author *curhat*?

Ternyata tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang pergi keluar asrama. Mayoritas tiduran di kasur. Entah baca doujin, majalah, komik, atau ngobrol. Beginilah suasana Arcobaleno di hari minggu. Seharusnya sih mereka bekerja sama mendekor kelas, tetapi entah hilang kemana semangat mereka.

"Bagaimana ini? Masa mau begini terus?..." Tanya Rst sedih.

"Mau apa lagi Rst-chan.. Semuanya sudah pesimis. Kita tidak akan bisa mengerjakan tanpa bantuan guru. Mammon-sensei pun repot dengan kelasnya." Jawab Arisu lesu.

Tiba-tiba Rii bangun dan berjalan menuju tempat jaketnya di gantung. Ia memakai jaket hitam favoritnya itu untuk menutupi kaus lengan panjang _stripes_-nya. Gerakannya mengagetkan beberapa temannya.

"Mau kemana Rii?" tanya Magi.

"Mau... Ke kelas. Aku akan membereskan kelas agar bisa dipakai untuk rumah hantu." Jawab Rii dengan pandangan serius.

"Meski tidak ada guru yang membimbing?" tanyanya lagi. Rii menutup matanya dan kembali memandang kearah teman-temannya.

"Ya. Tidak ada guru bukan alasan untuk tidak berusaha. Selama ini bukankah kalian bersama-sama? Jadi meski tidak ada G-sensei kita pasti bisa. Buktinya kemarin Rabu saja kita berhasil kompak dalam rapat kok!" Jawab Rii mantab.

Ia berlari keluar asrama menuju kelas. Yang lain terdiam. Sepertinya kata-kata tadi menohok hati mereka *dibunuh*. Ke sembilan belas anggota IX-E saling pandang. Erizu tiba-tiba keluar kelas.

"E, Eri-chan?" panggil Su tidak mengerti.

"A, aku akan membantu! Dia benar. Tidak ada guru bukan alasan untuk tidak berusaha." Balas Eri dengan wajah memerah penuh semangat. Ia berlari menyusul Rii yang sudah duluan.

"..."

-**CLASS ROOM**-

Tampak Rii tengah mengangkat bangku-bangku itu sendirian. Ia terlihat bingung karena tidak tahu harus menaruhnya dimana.

"Rii, taruh saja di samping seperti pertama kau datang ke sini." Usul Erizu yang tiba-tiba datang. Rii kaget dan menjatuhkan kursinya.

"GYAA!" pekik Erizu saat kursi itu menimpa kakinya.

"HUWAA! G, gomeeen!"

"Daijobu! Rii, ayo kita kerjain!" ajak Erizu semangat. Rii tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Um!"

Tepat ketika mereka mengangkat meja guru bersama-sama, dua pasang tangan lain membantu mereka. Ternyata…

"K, kami bantu." Ujar Magi sambil tersenyum.

"Pasti kalian tidak bisa sendirian." Timpal Toona.

"M, Minna-san..." ucap Eri dan Rii.

Di kelas langsung dipenuhi siswa IX-E yang memindahkan meja. Mereka saling membantu dan bekerja sama. Tidak ada yang tidak bekerja. Quan menatap seorang guru yang berdiri tersembunyi di balik pintu kelas. Guru yang sangat ia kagumi. Ia tersenyum penuh arti dan memberikan isyarat.

'_Arigato_'.

-_Flashback_-

Semua terdiam. Tidak ada yang bergerak untuk mengejar Eriz dan Rii maupun untuk bicara. Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang guru yang hari itu TAMPAK BERWIBAWA.

"Kufufufu~ Tidak dikejar?" tanya guru itu. Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mukuro-sensei. Semua masih terdiam dan tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Mukuro. Guru itu menghela nafas dan kembali tersenyum.

"Bukankah mereka bagian dari kalian? Kalian adalah sebuah kelas. Komunitas belajar yang harus kompak dan saling mendukung. Bukankah itu arti kelas?" ujar Mukuro. Ia berjalan dan berhenti tepat di tengah ruangan.

"Kalian harus tetap bersama meski berbeda. Kalian adalah dua puluh yang jadi satu. Tidak ada yang tidak special di IX-E. semua anak special karena IX-E adalah kelas yang tidak biasa. Jadilah satu dan bekerja samalah." Ucap Mukuro. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat sedikit err.. lembut *OOC! Oh My GAAATT*.

Su dan Magi menatap lurus ke arah Mukuro. Mukuro tersenyum membalas tatapan mereka. Su berlari ke luar ruangan disusul Magi. Senyum Mukuro berubah menjadi senyum penuh arti seperti biasanya. Detik berikutnya semua ikut menyusul, tersisa Quan, Shiki dan Cath yang berlari paling akhir.

"_Ganbatte_." Ucap Mukuro pada ketiganya.

-_Flashback off_-

"Bisa juga si guru mesum itu." bisik Shiki sambil merapihkan bangku.

"Iya. aku juga kaget. Kayaknya efek di seme Spade OwOb" Balas Rose.

Pekerjaan selesai tepat pada waktu makan siang. Karena tidak sarapan + mengeluarkan tenaga lebih, akhirnya IX-E tepar di tempat. Begitu bell tanda makan siang berbunyi, semua langsung menyerbu kantin.

-Kantin "**Maknyoss Perut Kenyang Hati Senang**"-

Semua anak sibuk makan. Bahkan ada yang pesan sampa dua paket. Setelah mayoritas menyelesaikan makanan, Quan berdiri.

"MINNAAA~" panggilnya menarik perhatian. Semua menoleh kearah Quan yang memakai baju lengan panjang hiitam dengan kerah model Sabrina, dan celana jeans 3/4 yang juga berwarna hitam.

"Ayo kita bagi tugas." Ucapnya lagi lengkap dengan smirk.

"Kufusosososososo! Ayo lakukan!" balas Su semangat.

Akhirnya mereka menyatukan meja kantin menjadi satu. Shara mulai membuka laptop dan menuliskan beberapa bagian dan diskusi pun kembali berjalan.

"Bagaimana caranya untuk membuat kelas IX-E menjadi kelas hantu?" tanya Shara memulai diskusi.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau sekat-sekatnya dibuat dari kursi yang ditumpuk? Kan lumayan memberi tempat tuh!" Usul Magi.

"Iya, bisa juga. Itu bakal menghemat pengeluaran kata Mammon-sensei." Timpal Reni.

"L, lha tau dari mana Mammon-sensei setuju?" tanya yang lain.

"Etto, ini aku ngabarin Mammon-sensei terus 3" balas Reni sambil mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk tanda 'peace'.

"Bagus deh." Ucap Cielo.

"Jadi untuk pembatas pake apa? kalau pakai kursi dan bangku rasanya ngga efektif." Komentar Rii sambil menghabiskan pudding carame-nya.

"Benar juga."

"Etto, kalau pake papan? Beli lagi ya?" tanya Rou. Semua tampak berpikir hingga sebuah lampu pencahayaan muncul.

'**TING**!'

"Aku tahu!~~" Seru RoSe.

"EHH?"

"Kalau tidak salah kita boleh pakai property tahun kemarin kan?~~" tanya Rose penuh arti. Yang lain mengiyakan.

"Ayo kita cek digudang~" ucap Rose.

"Ide brilian!" ucap Rou.

Akhirnya sekelas sepakat untuk pakai papan tahun lalu. Setelah semua property didiskusikan, munculah hasil yang sudah diketik Cielo.

* * *

><p><strong>RUMAH HANTU<strong>

**Properti (latar): **

-Bangku  
>-Papan Kayu (Pembatas)<br>-Cat putih  
>-Lakban<br>-Gabus  
>-cat poster<br>-kertas kelap-kelip  
>-kertas krep<br>-Paku, Palu

**Properti actor (?):**

-Bedak putih, lipstick merah darah, cat body painting, mascara hitam  
>-kain putih (untuk kunti, Sadako, dan Yuki Onna, dan potjong), boneka kepala beruang, kepala piyo-piyohibird, kepala kucing (untuk Onii)  
>-topeng (tambahan)<p>

**Property lainnya:**

-Spons: 3  
>-boneka Barbie yang uda rusak<br>-tali kasur 10 meter

* * *

><p>"Begini?" tanya Cielo.<p>

"Bagaimana kita bisa dapat kepala boneka-nya?" tanya Magi.

"Iya, lagian untuk kostum yuki onna de el el butuh kain yang udah dibentuk." Timpal Toona.

"Hmm, seingatku dulu juga ada yang jadi hantu begitu. Bagaimana kalau tanya Squalo-sensei? Kayaknya beliau masih nyimpen deh." Usul Mar.

"Iya, kalau tidak salah Squalo-sensei dulu yang menyimpan." Sahut Shara.

"Nah, kepala beruang?" Tanya Rii.

"UN! Kepalannya Rilakuma punya klub Cheerleader! Terus kepala piyo-piyo.. *lirik hibird yang lewat*."

"AAA ARISU! Hibird ga buat di penggaaaaaal!" seru anak sekelas.

"=3= siapa bilang mau menggal Hibird! Kali aja Hibari-sensei punya!" protes Arisu.

"Terus mintanya?" pertanyaan Rst membuat sekelas kembali berpikir sejernih air pedalaman (?).

"D, DINO-SENSEI!" ucap IX-E kompak. Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain dan mulai tertawa. Ternyata jalan pikiran mereka sama.

"Bagus, ide kita sama." Ucap Arisu sambil tertawa.

"Ahahaha, iya!" balas Erizu.

Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk mengumpulkan bahan siang ini dan bekerja malam hari. Mereka segera pergi dari kantin dan kembali ke kelas.

"Cath, Arisu, Hibalicious, dan Quan! Kalian coba tanya Squalo-sensei tentang kostumnya. Lalu coba konsultasi sama Kyoko-sensei." Titah Mar.

"HAII!" dan keempatnya pun melesat.

"Su, Magi, Erizu, dan Pikachu. Pergi ke klub cheerleader, tanya Dino-sensei, dan cobalah untuk mendapatkan kepala kucing dari siapapun."

"OKEHH."

"Anak baru! Toona, Rou, Rii, dan Die. Tolong keruang tata rambut dan cari bantuan make up."

Tanpa bicara keempatnya pergi keruaang yang dimaksud.

"Knight, Reni, Rst, dan Shiki cari spons, Barbie, dan property nakut-nakutin. Kalo bisa minta satu di mama Luss."

"Lalu Rose, Shara, Cielo dan aku akan cari bahan tahun lalu digudang." Ucap Mar lagi.

"Tunggu Mar, kalau kita semua pergi, siapa yang jaga kelas?" tanya Rose.

"Ah, iya juga ya…"

"Kau saja Mar. Aku ngga mau pisah dari Shara =3=" usul Cielo sambil peyuk-peyuk Shara.

Akhirnya Mar mengalah dan tinggal di kelas sambil membuat draft drama dengan komputernya.

-**Koridor menuju gudang**-

Ketiga bocah *dibunuh* itu berjalan santai. Di beberapa kelas yang mereka lewati tampak terjadi keributan. Mulai dari suara paku di pukul, sampai siswa berteriak mengkoordinir teman-temannya. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu gudang super besar itu. anehnya pintu itu sedikit terbuka dan mengeluarkan aura-aura aneh..

-**Ruang guru**-

"Ah, cari siapa ya?" tanya Lambo-sensei.

"Cari Dino-sensei." Jawab Su.

"Lussuria-senpai tahu?" tanya Lambo pada Luss yang asyik make-up'an.

"Ara~ kalau tidak salah tadi pergi dengan Hibari-kun." Jawab Luss tetap memoleskan _foundation_ ke wajahnya.

"Eh?"

-**Back to Storage**-

"R, Rose, masuk duluan gih aku takut." Ucap Shara.

"I, iya deh." Balas Rose yang cukup berani. Akhirnya Rose membuka pintu besar itu dan masuk. Diikuti Cielo dan Shara yang berpegangan erat pada t-shirt hitam Cielo.

"H, Haneuma~~..."

"S, suara apa itu?" bisik Shara.

Dan ketika mereka beranjak menuju arah lemari apa saja (?), mereka menemukan dua sosok guru yang merupakan OTP mereka tengah…..

-**TBC**-


	8. Chapter 8: Suara

KHR © Amano Akira

Reboschool © RiikuAyaKaitani

Rate : T

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Chapter 8: Suara (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on REBOSCHOOL:<strong>

"_S, suara apa itu?" bisik Shara._

_Dan ketika mereka beranjak menuju arah lemari apa saja (?), mereka menemukan dua sosok guru yang merupakan OTP mereka tengah….._

"**WUOOOOHHH!**" Reflek Shara dan Rose nosebleed hebat sementara Cielo blushing berat dan mangap.

Tampak Dino tengah menjilati leher Hibari. Tangan kirinya menapak kuat di dinding dan tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang sang karnivora. Hibari yang sadar dilihatin muridnya menyuruh Dino berhenti dan melihat kebelakang. Dino masih menjulurkan lidahnya saat menoleh kearah anak-anak itu *D, Dino sekushi*nosebleed*.

"Ah, selamat siang~" sapa Dino ceria seperti biasanya. Ia menegakkan badannya dan mengancingi kemeja putih Hibari. Sementara yang dikancingi hanya diam dan memberikan deathglare kearah krucil-krucil tersebut.

"M, maaf mengganggu." Ucap ketiganya.

"Tidak apa-apa ^^v. Nah, Kyo-chan~ Lanjutkan nanti saja ya?" balas Dino. Hibari hanya mengangguk dengan wajah _blushing_ ala Tsundere.

"D, Dino-sensei!" Panggil Cielo yang kembali normal.

"Ada apa?" balas Dino.

"Anoo, dicari teman saya. Su, Magi, Erizu, dan Pikachu. Mungkin sedang di ruang guru." Ucap Cielo.

"Ng? Baiklah."

Setelah kepergian D18, Rose langsung mengelap hidungnya dengan tisu, Shara masih cengo, dan Cielo berusaha menyadarkan Shara.

'_Seharusnya tadi aku rekam buat oleh-oleh_.' Sesal Rose sambil menggigit sapu tangan hasil nemu *buagh*.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai cari." Usul Cielo.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga mulai mencari papan dan cat poster. Shara menemukan beberapa kuas yang membawanya menuju setumpuk cat poster ukuran besar yang sangat banyak jumlahnya. Lalu Cielo menemukan beberapa palu dan tujuh botol paku.

"Aku belum menemukan papannya." Ucap Rose lesu.

"Aku sudah menemukan Gabus nih!" balas Shara sambil menunjuk tumpukan gabus yang sangat banyak.

"Aku juga menemukan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan!"

"YOSH~ Ayo kita cari papannya. Pasti ada di suatu tempat." Ajak Rose.

Ketiganya mencari papan atau apapun yang bisa dipakai untuk dijadikan sekat. Setelah setengah jam mencari, akhirnya mereka menemukan banyak sekali papan besar yang dibungkus spons hijau tipis.

"GOTCHA!" seru ketiganya.

-**koridor**-

"Squalo-sensei?" tanya Cath.

"VOOIIII! Sabar! Aku masih berpikir!" seru Squalo.

'_Nyante mbak ==_' batin Cath, Arisu, Hibalicious, dan Quan.

"Tapi Squalo-sensei menyimpannya 'kan?" tanya Arisu.

"Iya. Tapi aku lupa dimana." Jawab Squalo.

"Di gudang mungkin?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan-jangan di rumah Sensei?"

"TIDAAAK! MANA MAU AKU SIMPEN BEGITUAN!"

*Sigh*

"Di ruang tata busana?" celutuk Quan.

"EH? Mungkin sih. Ato di ruang tata rambut? Soalnya bencong itu juga nyimpen kalo ga salah." kali ini Squalo ada pencerahan.

"Beneran?" tanya Hibalicious.

"Kayaknya. Kalau tidak ada, berarti di gudang seperti kata kalian." Jawab Squalo sambil mengangkat bahu.

Setelah berterima kasih, keempatnya langsung berpencar. Arisu dan Hibalicious ke ruang tata rambut, sedangkan Cath dan Quan ke ruang tata busana untuk mencari barang yang dimaksud.

-**Klub Cheer**-

"Etto, permisi." Sapa Eri pada beberapa siswi yang tengah berlatih.

"Ya?" balas seorang siswi berambut pirang panjang.

"Boleh kami pinjam kepala Rilakkuma?" tanya Pikachu.

"Ah, tentu saja! Ambil saja kalau kalian mau. Tapi sobek di beberapa tempat sih." Jawab cewek itu.

"B, benar tidak apa-apa kami ambil?"

"Ya. Kami sudah tidak butuh. Sekarang sudah ada kepala bebek yang baru sebagai mascot sekolah. Jadi tidak masalah ^^v. Ambil di ruang keperluan Cheer ya!~"

"Haiiik~~"

Erizu dan Pikachu akhirnya pergi ke ruang keperluan Cheer. Kenapa hanya berdua? Karena Su dan Magi tengah berusaha mencari Dino (atau lebih tepatnya nyari kepala piyo-piyo). Erizu merogoh kantungnya dan mengambil handphone-nya. Ia menghubungi Su dan mengatakan mereka sudah dapat Rilakuma-nya.

-Ruang guru-

"Kata Erizu mereka sudah dapat Rilakuma-nya." Lapor Su pada Magi.

"Berarti sekarang tinggal kepala kucing dan kepala piyo-piyo…" ujar Magi sambil berpikir.

"Kepala kucing?" tanya sebuah suara.

"Ah, Dino-sensei!" seru Su dan Magi dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan.

"Untuk apa kepala kucing? ah, kata RoSeLapucell kalian mencari-ku ya?" balas Dino sambil duduk di mejanya.

"E, etto.. Hibari-sensei?" tanya Magi memastikan tidak ada Hibari di sekitar mereka.

"Beli burger di kantin." Jawab Dino.

"Kami butuh kepala piyo-piyo dan kepala kucing untuk property rumah hantu kami." Jelas Su.

"Oh, boneka ya… Kupikir beneran."

'**krik**'

"Yah, kalau kepala kucing aku punya. Nanti akan kupinjamkan." Ucap Dino lagi.

"_H, honto ni_?" tanya keduanya tidak percaya.

"Ya~ Aku kan suka yan moe moe begitu ^^a" Jawab Dino santai.

'_S, sensei membuat kami merinding disco ih!_' batin kedua manusia itu kompak.

"Ah, lalu bagaimana dengan kepala piyo-piyo? Apa sensei punya?" tanya Su penuh harap. Dino tampak berpikir cukup lama sampai akhirnya menjetikkan jarinya tanda mendapat ilham (?).

"Piyo-piyo mirip hibird bukan sih?" tanya Dino sambil membayangkan sesuatu.

"Iya." jawab keduanya kompak (lagi).

"Kepala piyo-piyo sepertinya tidak ada. Tapi kalau kostum hibird, kayanya Hibari punya."

"E, etto…. Sensei boleh minta tolong tidak?..." tanya Magi memelas.

"Kalau mau kostumku kalian harus menukarnya dengan koleksi doujin R-18 Dae69. Aku maunya yang Nanas UKE." Potong sebuah suara yang sangat mereka kenal. Su dan Magi menoleh dan menatap horror siapa pemlik suara itu.

"H, HIBARI-SENSEI!" pekik Su dan Magi. Wah, lihat! Jantung mereka berdua berlompatan kesana-kemari di ruang guru dan akhirnya balik ke rongganya *dibunuh*!

Akhirnya demi kelas mereka rela menukar doujin super langka itu. Magi dan Su keluar ruang guru dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara sedih, ga rela, senang, dan puas.

-**Ruang tata rambut**-

Lussuria udah balik kealam-nya (keruang tata rambut maksudnya). Akhirnya setelah menunggu sampai ubanan (?) Arisu langsung menghampiri Mama Luss.

"MAMMIH!" Panggil Arisu buru-buru.

"Muu? _Nani_?" Tanya Luss dengan gaya khas miliknya.

"Punya kostum sadako sama kunti ndak?" kali ini Hiba bertindak.

"Sadako? Kunti? Putih-putih bukan sih?"

"Iya *nodded*" Luss berpikir sejenak.

'tok tok tok'

"Permisi~" izin Toona sambil masuk ke ruang tata rambut.

"Ah~ Arisu-senpai!" panggil mahluk (?) itu.

"Lho, di sini kalian rupanya. Jadi bagaimana Sensei?" Arisu kembali bertanya.

"Sepertinya kalian bisa tanya pada guru tata busana. Kurasa Kyoko-sensei atau Haru-sensei punya ^^a" kata mama Luss akhirnya.

"Okeh (_ _)" ucap Hiba dan Arisu. Keduanya pun izin keluar dan berpamitan kepada Die, Rii, dan Rou yang baru datang.

Sementara golongan para kouhai-kouhai itu mencari make-up yang dibutuhkan, Arisu dan kawan-kawan kembali mengarungi (?) sekolah guna mencari properti untuk kostum.

-**Somewhere**-

"Udah dapet semua nih, kecuali boneka Barbie." Lapor Knight. Dilongokkan (?) kepalanya kedalam dus yang telah berisi barang-barang untuk menakut-nakuti pengunjung.

"Cari Barbie dimana ya? ==a" Tanya Reni entah pada siapa.

"Katanya di suruh minta mama Luss?" usul Shiki.

"Mama Luss?..." tanya Knight dengan wajah Horror asli bukan buatan (?).

"Ehehehe kenapa horror gitu Knight-senpai? ^^" tanya Rst polos. Knight langsung lari cari perlindungan.

"Trauma kali dia." Komen Shiki.

"Ato…. Jangan-jangan gegara pernah dicipok Mami Luss taun lalu ya?" tanya Reni. Sontak Shiki, Knight, dan Rst menatap Reni horror. Yang ditatap Cuma nyengir zebra. (_Kenapa zebra? Karena saya bosen pake kata-kata 'nyengir kuda' *ngek*_)

"Yaudah, yaudah, cari Barbie dimana dong?" tanya Rst menghela nafas berat.

"UOH! OM LEVI!" seru Knight semangat tentu saja sebelumnya telah muncul bohlam 1000 watt yang menyala sangaaat teraaaaaanggg.

"Lha? Kok Om Levi? Kan dia Cuma koleksi kolor?" Shiki bertanya sangsi.

"Sst, masa ga tau? Sudah rahasia umum kan Om koleksi Barbie. Apalagi edisi terbatas figure Squalo-sensei dan Xanxus!" bisik Reni gossip.

"….."

Tanpa ba bi bu ato da di du lagi, para pencari berbi (?) itu pun melesat menuju ruang tata boga, tempat Levi mengajar. Hebat ya, Levi yang mukanya suram itu bisa ngajar tata boga. Hebat dong, kalo ga hebat dibunuh Xanxie ntar *dilemparbatako*.

-**Class**-

Tampak kepala Rilakkuma, kepala kucing, dan kostum Hibird sudah lengkap dan berjejer manis di sana. Sepertinya kelompok Magi sudah menyelesaikan _task_ mereka yang cukup berat itu. Su dan Magi harus rela kehilangan Doujin langka mereka. sementara Erizu sibuk maenan leptop sama Mar.

"Ini gimana nih sama naskah dramanya? Bagus gini kah?" tanya Mar sambil tunjuk-tunjuk layar. Erizu membacanya dengan khidmat dan tampak berpikir.

"Jujur saja Mar…." ujar Erizu.

"A, apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin banyak dialog QAQ" ucap Erizu memelas.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku juga berpikiran seperti itu. Aku malas menghafal (_ _)a" balas Mar setuju.

"Dramanya diganti jadi drama musical kah? Terus kita macem _lip sync_?" celutuk Magi.

"Kufusosososo! Aku sangat setuju!~~~" tentu saja, yang ini Su yang bicara.

"Okeh~ Aku ganti!~ Ah, ayo cepet usul apa aja nih lagunya _" perintar Mar. Erizu buru-buru nyiapin list lagu.

"Eri-chan, sekalian bikin list lagu cover buat band-nya ya!" usul Su.

"Oho, benar juga~ Yossh akan ku buat listnya!" seru Erizu semangat.

'**BRUAAAAGGG**'

Tiba-tiiba terdengar suara debuman yang sangat keras.

"KYAAAA!"

'**GLODAG**!'

"HUWAAA!"

'**BRAAK**!'

"AAAAAA!"

'**NGEK **(?)'

"I, _Ittai_!" seru Toona saat tertindih tubuh Rou dan Die.

"EH? Kenapa kalian?" tanya Mar sambil menunjuk tumpukan mayat.

"A, aku tersandung Rou." Jawab Die menunjuk Rou yang ada di bawahnya.

"Kesandung Toona." Sambung Rou sambil menunjuk Toona yang ada di bawahnya.

"Eh? Aku-HUWAAA! KESANDUNG RII!" Pekik Toona saat menyadari Rii yang berada di tumpukkan yang paling bawah tergencet tak berdaya. Sontak Rou dan Die berdiri dan berusaha menyadarkan Rii.

"Rii! Rii sadarlah! QAQ" ucap Erizu panik.

"…" Rii hanya mangap tak berdaya, membiarkan nyawanya maen-maen diuar sana (?).

"UWOO! N, nyawa Rii! Nyawa Rii kembalilah!" Mar pun menggelar ritual.

'**Slep**'

'**HUEK BYOOR** (?)'

Meski nyawa sudah masuk, Rii tetap tidak sadarkan diri. Akhirnya Erizu memberikan pertolongan terakhir.

"HUOOO! RII! LIHAATT! ADA DOUJIN GILL X OZ! SHOTA LAGI!" seru Erizu sambil mengangkat-angkat Doujin yang dimaksud.

Rii dengan kecepatan cahaya langsung bangun dan mengambil Doujin itu. dari wajahnya terlihat aura-aura horror, dan tatapan matanya begitu membara.

"Ha fuuuuhh! Hidup kembali!" seru Rii sambil mengelus Doujin yang ada di tangannya itu.

'_S, SH_-'

'**Cring**' Rii menatap tajam anak-anak yang ada di kelas.

"BUKAN! GUE BUKAN SHOTACON! GUE CUMA SUKA CHIBI-CHIBI SAMA ANAK KECIL!" kilah Rii.

'_Alah, kedok_.' Dan sepertinya Rii pun tidak peduli meski memang Cuma kedok dia bilang begitu.

"Ah, Rii-chan~ waktu maen band, kalian nyanyi lagu apa ya? Cover lagu orang lain kan?" tanya Erizu kembali ke topik awal.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku belum cukup ilmu (?) untuk bikin lagu ==a" jawab Rii memainkan Doujin yang ada di tangannya.

"Ayo sini sini diskusiin lagu sama eike." Ajak Erizu.

"Erichan, list lagu drama jangan lupa." Peringat Mar.

Sementara Toona, Magi, Rou, dan Mar mendiskusikan soal drama sedangkan Su, Die, dan Pikachu sibuk mengurus pembuatan rumah hantu.

'**BRAAAK**!'

"W, WE BACKK!" Seru kelompok yang dimpimpin Cath dengan penuh semangat.

"Ah, Okaeri, Cath-senpai~~" balas beberapa anak yang ada di kelas itu.

"Ini~ Setelah perjuangan berhasil mendapatkan kostumnya~" ucap Arisu sambil meletakkan dus-dus berisi kosyum-kostum sadako.

"Kami bahkan dapet wig-nya juga (_ _)" ujar Quan puas.

"Yokatta~" balas yang lain dengan wajah sumingrah.

"YOOSHH! SEMANGAT!" Seru Cath mengibarkan bendera bertuliskan 'Ganbatte' yang entah darimana didapatnya. Apakah semua ini akan berjalan dengan baik? Tunggu saja kisah selanjutnya! *dibekep*

-T O B E C O N T I N U E-

Gomenasai (_ _) Rii terlambat mengupdate TTATT~  
>Kebetulan hari weekend beberapa minggu ini Rii dipadati oleh acar-acara sekolah dan keluarga *nangis dipangkuan Dino* jadi Rii baru bisa mengapudeto-nya sekarang XDDa<br>Ah, untuk balasan Review, akan saya balas sekarang~ Arigatou nee sudah mbaca fic abal saya XD tunggu saja kisah selanjutnya XDD

* * *

><p>Balasan Review:<p>

SuPangkalHemat: *ngakak* Iya, saya kepikiran adegan kejar2an begitu gegara pembokat liat pelem telenopela bin bollywood XDDa

Erizu: Arigato atas bantuan anda XDD

Authorjelek: XDD terima kasih sudah setia menunggu fic labil (?) abal saya XDDa silakan apudeto-nya XD~

Ciocarlie: Hwhwhwhwh senpai ntar saya ikutin deh jadi bintang tamu XD *spoiler*dor*

Rose: *ngakak* Kesurupan lupedo kali ya *dipelototinLupedo*

Shara: Haii makasih atas sarannya XDDa iya saya ntar munculin ortu murid XDD

RenRen: Haii XD

Arisu: Honto ni? XDD

Rebung: XDD *lol* tapi kan mirip monster *digencet*

Yosh, sudah segitu saja XDDa capcuusss~~ *wuussh*


	9. Chapter 9: Pasukan Dua Puluh Kancut

KHR © Amano Akira

Reboschool © RiikuAyaKaitani

Rate : T

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Chapter 9: Pasukan Dua Puluh Kancut

Warning: OOC parah, TYPOS! (gegara kebut-kebutan -?-)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Reboschool<strong>_

"_**Kami bahkan dapet wig-nya juga (_ _)" ujar Quan puas.**_

"_**Yokatta~" balas yang lain dengan wajah sumingrah.**_

"_**YOOSHH! SEMANGAT!" Seru Cath mengibarkan bendera bertuliskan 'Ganbatte' yang entah darimana didapatnya.**_

* * *

><p>==x==<br>**ENJOY~**

Di dalam kelas mulai sibuk menghias dengan berbagai properti untuk acara rumah hantu. Terlihat beberapa siswa berlalu lalang menggotong papan, dan sebagainya.

"SHARA! PAKU!"

"RII! SPONS-NYA MANA?"

"BUSET! ADA KECOA!"

"EH DISINI CICAK BOOOOK!"

Yah, kesibukan-kesibukan itulah yang akan kalian lihat bila berada dalam sekolah ini saat persiapan festival. Erizu dan Mar masih sibuk dengan naskah drama dan persiapan band. Terlihat Quan yang merupakan seksi kebersihan menggotong tas plastik besar berisi sampah-sampah laknat.

"Shiki! Bantuin angkatin ini!" seru Cath dengan suara lantang. Shiki buru-buru meninggalkan tugas mengecatnya dan membantu Cath dan Arisu mengangkat papan.

"Erizu, sibuk ga? Beliin minum buat sekelas dong…. Kasian tuh." Suruh Cielo halus.

"Ah, iya~ Marchuww~ Aku tinggal ya~" pamit Erizu.

"Aih, jangan sendiri jeng Eri ~ bawalah dia bersamamu!~" balas Mar menydorkan Ren. Eri pun membawa serta Ren yang masih sibuk ngewarnain telor *buat apa coba?*

"RII! ROOORR! BANTU SAYA!" Mar henshin jadi galak berkat kepergian (?) Eri. Rii pun cepet-cepet duduk manis bantuin Mar bikin skripsi eh salah, scenario.

"Ehehe aku ngapain?" tanya Rii SUPER POLOS BIN INOSEN.

'_**pik**_'

"UWAHAAHAH! BANTUIN GUE POKOKNYAA ROOORR!" Dan lengkaplah sudah 100% Mar galak.

**SKIP~**

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Karena keasyikan mereka bahkan melewatkan waktu makan siang. Tapi, hasilnya: kelas sudah disulap menjadi sebuah rumah hantu yang hampir jadi. IX-E tersenyum cukup puas memandangi hasil 'karya' mereka. Ajaibnya, telor bikinan Ren pun ikut digantung menyemarakan (?) suasana.

"Ah~ Selesai~ Tinggal cat beberapa tempat dan mempersiapkan kostum, dan HOLA~ Sudah jadi ~~" seru Hibalicious bahagia.

"Ufufufufufu syukurlah kalau begitu." Timpal Magi sambil duduk-duduk di deket pintu kelas.

"MAKAN!" seru Rst heboh. Semua mata menatap sosok Rst yang menggebu-gebu mengangkat tangan seperti mengatakan '_MERDEKA!_'

Tanpa banyak bacot mencocot lagi, semua anak Sembilan E yang berjumlah dua puluh anak itu pun melesat menuju kantin sekolah untuk mendapat jatah makan malam. Sampai di sana, ternyata kantin menjadi suangat super ramai. Namun, tentu saja bukan masalah bagi mereka. Pasukan kelaparan (?) pun bisa dengan santai memesan makanan yang mereka inginkan lewat Sebby-chan *Ufufufufu*.

"By the way, nama kelas kita apaan nih?" tanya Cath sambil munch-munch wortel (?).

"Eh? Kamsutnya? (maksutnya?)" balas Rose.

"Yah, kan IX-A Moe Ranger, IX-B LOPEK KOPEK Ranger, IX-C Napsong Renjer, IX-D Pudding Ranger, kita apaan?" jelas Cath panjang lebar.

"O iya, di suruh bikin ama papah Reborn ya?" Knight ikut nimbrung.

"**KANCUT RENJER**!" usul Rii, Mar, dan Erizu bangga.

"**DUA PULUH PASUKAN KANCUT KUNING**!" usul Shiki.

Mangaplah semua anak mendengar usul-usul ajaib empat kucrut itu.

"Kancut? Kenapa harus kancut?" tanya Reni heran.

"Karena kancut itu kolor!" jawab Mar kembali bangga.

"KENAPA HARUS KOLOR?" Kali ini Shara bertanya dengan aura tidak enak.

"Karena kita semua selalu berpikiran ko**L**or." Jawab Shiki facepalm.

"KO**T**OR!" seru anak-anak yang laen.

"Digabung aja biar adil." Ujar Quan menengahi peperangan (?).

"Kancut Dua Puluh Pasukan Kuning?" usul Magi.

"Kepanjangan!" seru Pikachu.

"KDPPK?" –Toona-

"Ditolak" –cath-

"KD2PK?" –Knight-

"Iie." –Cielo-

Semua anak hening seketika, memikirkan hal yang sama. Setelah hening beberapa lama, tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi sangat terang karena tiba-tiba ada lampu tanda ide menyala bersamaan di atas kepala tiap anak.

"HEH! HEMAT ENERGI!" peringat Mammon-sensei entah dari mana datangnya.

Sontak anak-anak buru-buru matiin lampunya. Soalnya listrik mahal, kalo listrik mahal, bayarnya jadi naek, guru gaji dipotong. Pasti nanti berujung dengan Mammon-sensei uring-uringan dan tugas neraka *dor*.

"**DUA PULUH KANCUT RENJER**!" Seru anak-anak bebarengan.

Mereka saling pandang dan ketawa ngakak bersama. Ah, indahnya masa remaja…. Ada senang dan susahnya. Ada pula masa gila. Narator jadi ingat masa muda *dibunuh reader*….

Setelah kenyang, mereka pun kembali ke kelas untuk mengerjakan kostum. Shiki, Mar, Magi, dan Rouvrir asyik membuat kostum kuntil-anak dan pak po-chong (?). Lalu Toona, Rii, Cath, dan Reni mulai membuat tambahan kostum monster. Erizu dan Su _fitting _(?) kostum Yuuki Onna yang lumayan ribet.

Oke, untuk penghematan kertas, mari kita skip saja dengan apa yang dilakukan mereka~

_**Day 2**_

Semua sibuk menyelesaikan Rumah Hantu. Mulai memasang papan, mengecat papan, dan semua hal yang harus dilakukan dengan papan (?). Tidak lupa di sela membuat stan kelas, mereka juga menghafalkan dialog untuk drama super (?) mereka.

"HUAA! KAPAN SELESAINYA INI?" teriak Arisu frustasi.

"S, sabar Arisu. Kalau tidak dipikirkan pasti tidak terasa kok." Hibur Cath yang sebenernya juga frustasi.

"Cath, Arisu~ Ayo gentian nge-cat'nya! Kalian latihan drama saja dulu." Ucap Hibalicious yang baru saja datang.

"Eh? Baiklah." Cath dan Arisu pun mneinggalkan pekerjaan mereka dan pergi ke asrama bergabung dengan para pemain drama yang lain. Ceritanya, mereka latihan di asrama agar tidak terganggu dengan kebisingan kelas.

Sementara Yang tidak ikut bermain drama masih setia menyelesaikan property yang dibutuhkan. Sebut saja mawar, gadis yang beberapa hari yang lalu diraep oleh- *JDER*

Ehem, maaf~ Maksud hati, sebut saja Rii. Ia sedang memasang tali pada leher Barbie rusak yang diwarnai merah.

"Butuh bantuan?" Tanya Erizu ramah.

"Ah, iya. Kamu pasang spons-spons itu ya~"jawab Rii menunjuk 3 buah spons yang menumpuk dengan inosenya di sebelah batang kayu pancingan (?).

Erizu bergerak untuk memasang spons itu pada pancingan yang tersedia. Lalu Die menyelesaikan hiasan pohon-pohonan dibantu Knight dan Pikachu. Lalu Ren masih setia mengecat telur yang ternyata untuk hiasan paskah (?).

"ENAK AJA! BUAT NAKUT-NAKUTIN TAU!" protes Reni.

Ah, gomen Ren-san~ Saya hanya menuruti kemauan author-san saja *dirajam*. Yak, berikutnya Hibalicious dan Su yang juga masih setia memaku boneka _Voodoo_ dari jerami di beberapa papan yang ada.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Rii mengamati hasil kerjaan teman-temannya.

Yang lain tersenyum puas saat melihat kelas sudah hampir menyerupai rumah hantu. Batu nisan gabus tertata rapi di tempatnya. Kain-kain bekas menjuntai menambah suasana seram. Lalu di tengah-tengah kelas terpasang papan-papan yang menjadikan sekat. Nantinya jarak di antara papan yang dipasang akan dihuni (?) oleh petugas pemegang spons dan berbi.

"Kurasa bagus juga." Balas Knight berkacak pinggang.

"YOSHA~~" Hibalicious berteriak puas dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang lumayan kaku itu.

"Akhirnya tinggal finishing kita bisa fokus dengan drama~~" timpal Su.

Sementara di balik pintu kelas, seorang guru moe bermarga Sawada, bermata karamel pun tersenyum puas. Ia mengetikkan sesuatu di handphone yang ada di tangannya.

_To: G-sensei_

_Mission complete. Mereka sudah berhasil. Tinggal tunggu hari H_

**SENT**

_**Day 3**_

Rumah hantu pun benar-benar sudah jadi. Anak-anak IX-E kembali rapat di kelas.

"Yak, setelah ini _**H-2**_ bakal kita pakai untuk full latihan pentas." Ucap Cath menutup rapat.

"Bagaimana dengan jadwal-nya?" tanya Rouvrir.

"Ah, benar juga." Cath kembali berpikir.

"_chotto_, apa formasi band-nya tidak diganti saja? Kasihan kan yang dobel harus latihan drama dan band. Apalagi yang triple, band-cosplay-drama." Ucap Rii.

"Hmm, Rii benar. Kalau begitu kita ganti saja. Cielo~" seru Shara. Cielo langsung membuka laptop dan mengetuk ulang formasi band-nya.

_**BAND IX-E (REVISI)**_

**Vocal: **Diemaz Sawada**  
>Lead Guitar: <strong>RiikuAyaKaitani**  
>Rhythm Guitar: <strong>ErizuHernandhez**  
>Bass: <strong>Pikkachu D' Miftachu**  
>Drum: <strong>ImmperiumKnight

"Nah?"

Hasil rapat pun diterima. Dan kini saatnya mereka berpencar dan latihan sendiri-sendiri memaksimalkan diri. Setelah semua anak keluar kelas, Quan menutup pintu kelas dan menguncinya.

**Day 4**

Semakin dekat festival, semakin serius mereka berlatih. Beberapa siswa drama melatih mimik wajah di depan cermin demi meghayati peran dan memenangkan lomba. Yup, akhirnya demi kepuasan pribadi (?) Reborn menjadikan festival ini ajang perang alias ajang kompetisi kelas. Kelas yang menang akan mendapat liburan seminggu di Hawaii.

"OH CERMIN DI DINDING! SIAPAKAH WANITA PALING CANTIK DI NEGRI INI?" Toona memerankan Ratu jahat dengan baik.

"Selir Raja, yaitu Ibu dari Yuki-_hime_, Ratuku." Mar juga penuh penghayatan berpura-pura menjadi cermin.

**-Studio Music-**

"_**WAKE UP, YOU READY? sou yume wo RIARU ni shiteku JOURNEY.  
>DON'T STOP michi naru michi ne OODAA MEIDO no GR8 STORY!<strong>_"

Die dan yang lain tampak cukup bersemangat melantunkan salah satu lagu untuk pementasan mereka. Gebukan drum Knight terus memberikan semangat. Lengkingan dari gitar _**ESP**_ milik Rii dan Erizu, serta dentuman Bass yang kuat dari Pikkachu terus mengalun menghentak dalam sesi latihan itu.

**Tempat tersembunyi (?)**

"WUOO! KITA LUPA BIKIN COSPLAY-NYA!" seru Su histeris.

Sontak para peserta cosplayer mangap tak berdaya. Mereka benar-benar lupa untuk membuat baju cosplay.

"TAMAT DEH!" –Rouvrir-

"== bagus banget. Gimana nih?" –Toona-

"CAFÉ-NYA BAGEMANAAAA?" –Magi-

Ricuh sudah itu tempat. Banyak mayat (?) menggelepar-gelepar bak setan abis dibacain ayat kursi *dilempar batako*.

"Oke! TENANG WOY!" Seru Rii frustasi.

"Masalah Café, stan sudah disediakan sekolah. Masalah bahan, aku sudah hubungi Tou-san (_ _)" Hibalicious mencoba menenangkan mereka.

"YOKATTA!" teriak Mar lega.

"Tapi gimana ceritanya ini Cosplay?" Rst mulai ikutan panik.

"AH! Mau tak mau minta bantuan G-sensei." Usul Erizu.

"Cara hubunginnya?" balas Magi.

"Aku punya imel-nya kok." Semua mata tertuju pada Arisu yang sudah mengetikkan sesuatu di handphone-nya.

"Dan aku sudah mengirim permintaan pada G-sensei." Sambungnya enteng.

Tiba-tiba ada angin topan (?) hasil helaan nafas berjamaah IX-E.

'_TING!_'

"Ah, balesannya udah dateng." Arisu membuka inbox-nya.

'_HIEE? CEPET BANGET!_' batin sekelas rada _curiga_.

"Katanya 'OKEY'."

_**Day 5**_

"YOSH! Tinggal hari ini kita latihan!" seru Magi semangat.

"OKEY!~ Ganbarimasu!" balas Su juga penuh semangat.

"DUA PULUH KANCUT RENJEEEERRRRR! GOO~~" Ren pun memberi semangat gede-gede'an sambil bawa-bawa pompom.

Latihan hari ini pun dimulai dengan mode Spartan. Empat belas siswa memainkan drama dua kali. Sementara anak band terus memainkan lagu mereka selama lebih dari 8 jam. Mulai pagi sampai sore. Dilanjutkan dengan permain cosplay mereka.

Mau tahu dapat darimana kostumnya? Tanyalah pada rumput bergoyang *plak*. Ehem, maksudnya tanyakan pada sebuah paket berisi kostum-kostum cossu yang tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Basil tadi siang memberikan paket tanpa pengirim yang ditujukan kepada siswa IX-E.

Awalnya mereka curiga dengan kotak itu. Tetapi, mengingat Arisu kemarin meminta bantuan, dan sensei edan mereka satu itu menyetujui, maka tidak ada masalah untuk menerima 'bantuan' tersebut. Lagi pula ada kertas kecil berisi memo yang bertuliskan '_oleh-oleh dari Thailand_.'

"So, ini semua beneran dari G-sensei?" tanya Cath berbinar.

"Ya. Kau lihat sendiri kan tadi tulisannya. Itu G-sensei banget." Jawab Arisu semangat.

"Tidak kusangka guru penyuka pair Dae69 itu masih mau mengurus kita." Mar menyeringai senang.

"Setidaknya sekarang kita bisa hemat duit ^^" –Toona-

"kita sempat panik karena lupa membuat kostum Cossu. Untung ada malaikat penyelamat."

Dan mereka pun bertekad akan mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada G-sensei atas bantuannya. Sungguh jasamu luar biasa (?).

"Tinggal besok! AYO SEMUA SEMANGAT!"

"OU!"

-**T.O B.E. C.O.N.T.I.N.U.E**-

Aish~ Gomen atas ketelatan update _ saya sempat mengalami write block dikarenakan mengurus fic-fic di fandom lain, di akun lain XD *dibunuh* uhk Gomen nasai~ Selamat menikmati omake di chapter 9.5 XDD


	10. Chapter 10: OMAKE

KHR © Amano Akira

Reboschool © RiikuAyaKaitani

Rate : T

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Chapter 9.5: OMAKE ~Bukan Tidur Biasa~

Warning: OOC parah, TYPOS! (gegara kebut-kebutan -?-)

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah di Reboschool. Riuh persiapan festival mulai terlihat. Seperti biasanya, siswa asrama Arcobaleno akan bangun dan memulai rutinitas mandi berjamaah (?). Sambil menunggu giliran mandi, ada saja kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Umumnya mengobrol atau mengobral *lirik tumpukan doujin*. Ada yang bermain game, poker, catur (?), dan monopoli (?). Maklum, anak Arcobaleno kalo mandi pake konser amal (?) segala sih di kamar mandi *dibunuh satu asrama*.<p>

Nah, tidak terkecuali dua siswi yang juga menunggu giliran mandi. Di bahu mereka tersampir handuk berbagai warna. Mereka adalah Rii dan Rose. Handuk Rii gambarnya Rilakkuma karena dia suka sekali dengan hewan beruang jadi-jadian itu *dibogem Rilakkuma*. Sementara Rose gambar handuknya luPEDO. Oke, saya tidak bisa menjelaskan mahluk apa itu. pokoknya itu gambarnya Lupedo lagi di raep Xerxes *dikejarLupedo*.

"Nee, sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan sesuatu. Dan jujur saja, hal ini ingin kutanyakan berhari-hari yang lalu." Ucap Rii memainkan handuknya.

"Uww? Apaan?" Tanya Rose.

"Itu kan ceritanya asrama kita campur ya cewek cowok, apa ndak bahaya ya? Sapa tahu ada yang 'salah' tempat tidur." Ceplos Rii polos.

"Ah, tenang, itu ada kamera CeCeTePe nya kok~ Jadi yang ketawan 'salah' tempat dihajar langsung ama Papi Reborn plus Mami (?) G." jawab Rose enteng.

"Emang pernah kejadian?"

"KolKolKolKol (?)~~~ Kalo dihukum Reborn tidak pernah ada kasus. Kita kan alim-alim semua. Tapi…."

"TAPI?"

"Ahihihihihi~ Ada lagi cerita~ Ceritanya panjang lo~ mau denger?" Rii melirik antrian PMB (peserta mandi berjamaah) yang ternyata masih puanjang. Akhirnya Rii mengangguk antusias.

"OK~!"

_**Flashback on~**_

Cerita bermula dari tahun ajaran –entahkeberapa- anak-anak asrama Arcobaleno. Saat itu jumlah anak Arcobaleno masih 17, belom ketambahan tiga anak baru. Suatu malam, 17 anak ini kelelahan setelah menjalani hukuman menata buku perpustakaan yang jumlahnya oh-tidak-bisa-membayangkan.

"GILE! GEMPOR SUDAH TANGANKU!" keluh Cath memijit-mijit tangannya.

"Sumpah, itu Reborn-sensei tidak tanggung-tanggung." Timpal Su duduk melas (?) di atas karpet.

"Sebodo. Capek." Die ngeloyor tidur di kasurnya.

Eits, ternyata ada yang aneh. Jumlah anak yang seharusnya tujuh belas itu kurang! Di asrama hanya ada enam belas! Berarti ketinggalan seekor *dibunuh*.

_**SKIP!~**_

Malam sudah semakin larut. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu lewat. Seekor (?) siswi berlari di koridor dan dengan hati-hati membuka pintu asrama takut membangungkan semua. Yup, seperti yang diduganya. Asrama begitu sunyi dan sepi mirip rumah author kalo penghuninya uda pada tidur *jder*.

Gadis itu adalah… MAWAAAAR! *duak*

Ehem…. Siswi itu adalah…. RST!  
>Gadis berkacamata itu mengendap-endap bak pencuri ulung. Dalam hati ia mengumpat-umpat halus (?) kepada sang sensei tercinta, <strong>ALAUDE<strong>!  
>Terima kasih atas jasa besarnya yang mengharuskan Rst buat membantu Alaude memeriksa ulangan siswa kelas VIII seantero Reboschool yang banyaknya bikin Marwan kehabisan pulsa *korban Iklan*. Dengan mata berkantung hasil begadang, Rst pun menjadi seperempat sadar.<p>

Ia pun melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga demi mencapai tempat tidur tercintanya. Meski menyumpah-serapah Alaude biar kawin ama Daemon, dalem hati ia bahagia karena bisa berduaan dengan _bias_-nya itu.

Rst pun dengan gontai menghitung urutan tempat tidur. Tepat dalam hitungan ketiga belas (_yang diyakininya sebagai kasur ketiga belas_) ia pun dengan membabi buta nemplok di atasnya tanpa tahu ada pemilik asli yang sudah meniduri (?) kasur tersebut. Rst nyempil dengan indahnya di sebelah 'owner' tempat tidur. Padahal kasur sebelumnya kosong.

_**PAGINYA**_

"pssst, jangan sampe bangun! Cepetan poto!" bisik Hibalicious sambil nyenggol-nyenggol Mar.

"EH! Diem lu! Ane juga tahu! Pan ane juga yang nemu dua kucrut ini tidur pose yaoi begini!" sergah Mar mencoba berkonsentrasi mengabadikan momen ter'INDAH' itu.

"Haiissshhh anak dua ngapain sih?" Arisu pun berkicau melihat dua temannya sedang melakukan 'sesuatu' yang 'mencurigakan'.

"HEEBEBBBBHH!" dengan indahnya Arisu dibekep oleh Magi. Arisu menoleh ke arah Magi yang ada di belakangnya. Magi mengisyaratkan Arisu untuk diam.

"Dieeemm project bagus tauk!" bisiknya. Arisu Cuma angguk-angguk.

"Tukkk waaaakkk-"

'_**JPREEEEETT**_!'

"YATTA! DAPET!" Shiki yang entah muncul darimana melompat girang saat Mar mendapat apa yang mereka mau.

"BUJUUGG! KAGET!" seru Magi yang berada di depan Shiki (tadinya).

.

.

.

"Nnnnn~~"

'**KRIK**'

.

.

.

Sontak lima anak yang tadi sempet ribut _freeze _sejenak. Mereka melirik dua orang yang tidur bersama itu dengan waspada, takut mereka bangun dan menyadari Mar telah mengabadikan momen indah tersebut. Ternyata Rst Cuma ngulet terus nyempil lagi sambil peluk-peluk _someone_ _like you_yang jadi 'guling'nya.

"Elu sih berisik." Ren yang barusan selese mandi nyubit perut Shiki.

"Adededededehhh!" Shiki lompat-lompat kabur dari Ren.

"Lha? Ini anak satu panti asuhan tahu rencana licik kalian?" tanya Arisu. Mar tetep asyik moto-moto para 'korban' dengan muka Sukebe (muka er-o) *digencet*.

"Ho oh. Kita kan kompak." Yang jawab malah Ren. Arisu gigit sapu tangan.

"J, jahat, aku aku aku ditinggalin. Aku dak dikasik TAHU! Mesti dikasiknya TEMPE!" Arisu nangis kejer-kejer meninggalkan para seme-uke (?).

"Babay Aishhu~" ucap para semeuke tidak berbakti tersebut (?).

Mar cepet-cepet bangun dari posisinnya dan lompat turun ke lante satu *maklum, ninja*. Dia pun lari-lari ke arah Su, Shara, Cielo, dan Quan yang jejer-jejer wi fi'an di depan leptop Su. Tangan Mar ngangkat tinggi-tinggi menunjukkan kamera pocket milik Su.

"OI! DAPET!" seru Mar dengan wajah sumingrah.

"OH YES!" seru Shara ngangkat bogemnya tinggi-tinggi tanda bahagia.

"LU JENIUS!" timpal Cielo.

"LU NAMBER WANNN!" yang ini Su.

"LU BELOM BAYAR UTANG!" oke, Ini Quan.

"Eh Nona Quan yang baik ati, tidak sombong, pandai menabung, dan membantu Ibu, itu utang Doujin XS NC-21 ntar-ntar aja ane ganti deh ^^V" Mar langsung berubah jadi penggombal hati *duesh*.

"Udah banyak cincong! Cepet back-up keburu si korban bangun!" peringat Shara.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Su pun mem'back-up foto-foto nista berikut ke dalam beberapa media. Ke seluruh hape, laptop, iPad, iPod, USB, Micro SD, kamera anak senatero asrama. Biar aman gitu. Tapi buat nge-share ke fesbuk, twitter, blog, tumblr, yutub (?), mai spes, KAsKUS, mereka masih sayang nyawa kok. Soalnya tar kalo si korban bangun dan menemukan foto-foto berikut di sebar, ha ha ha tamatlah hidup mereka.

"Eh? Foto itu? Ndak di Share di social network?" tanya Knight yang baru aja keluar dari kamar mandi (**Background**: _Magi, Hibalicious, dan Arisu rebutan kamar mandi_).

"Ndak, masih sayang doujin." Jawab Su, Shara, dan Quan bebarengan, plus muka datar (**Background**: _Cath nelusup masuk ke kamar mandi_).

"…" Knight Cuma diem seribu bahasa (**Backround**: _Cath diseret-seret sama anak tiga, Cath pun teriak-teriak_).

"HERAN DEH! KAMAR MANDI ADA EMPAT JUGA! NGANTRI YANG BENER!" Knight yang senewen pun akhirnya teriak ngamuk.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa detik kemudian *jder*

.

.

"OYASHAAA! Uda selese!" seru Su.

"Apaan sih pada rame-rame?" tanya Erizu ngeringin rambutnya (**Backround**: _Magi langsung masuk ke kamar mandi bekas Erizu, dan dengan damai mandi di sana_)

"Aih, yang tadi itu lho Riz~~" Jawab Mar senggol-senggol perut Erizu.

"OHO~~ Mana _keitai_-ku?"

"Silahkan~" Shara pun berubah jadi petugas konter hape. Ia pun memberikan hape EXX milik Rizu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoamh…." Rst ngulet kecil sambil mangap-mangap *menguap maksudnya*.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback Off**_

.

.

.

"TERUS?" Rii nyubit-nyubit Rose ndak sabar.

Rose malah ngacir ke kamar mandi. Dan terjadilah perang antara Magi, Arisu, Su, Shara, dan Rose. Yak, dengan kekuatan kedipan ala Ivankov -OnePiece- Rose berhasil membuat keempat penantangnya klepek-klepek karena tidak kuat menahan pesona (?) bulu mata anak didik Ivankov *disumbat*.

"EEH? ROSEEE!" Rii berteriak tidak terima. Dia pun ngambek. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti, pipinya nggembung tanda nahan amukan. Tanganya dilipet kedepan dan kakinya diayun-ayunkan.

"Rii jangan gitu. Tar aku panggil _Ahiru_ (bebek) lho." Ucap Pikkachu sambil menyisir rambut pendeknya.

"Biarin dibilang Ahiru! Biar kayak mami **Uru**PA**ha**!" balas Rii membuang muka.

"Rii kenapa sih?" Rou nimbrung sembari pinjem sisir khusus keramas punya Pikkachu.

"Ke'datangan' 'TAMU' kali?" Toona nyempil dan nemplok di bahu Pikkachu.

"…"

"Ngambek dia gegara ndak dikasi tau soal foto nista '**itu**'." Knight yang muncul bagai sadako-pun nowel-nowel pipi Rii biar kempes.

"…." Rii tetep diem.

"Yelah, masalah itu? Su banyak potonya." Ucap Pikkachu.

"MANA?" Rii berubah seratus delapan puluh derajad.

"Eh? Yang udah di cetak minta Erizu aja." Pikkachu nunjuk Erizu yang baru selese keluar dari Ka eM.

"ZUU!" panggil Rii berlutut, meyuk-meyuk kaki Eri.

"HIIIIH! APAAN NEH?" Erizu mernding disko.

"Minta poto laknatnya eR eS Te." Erizu pun tingak-tinguk dan menyeret Rii yang masih setia nemplok di kaki. Setelah dikiranya aman, Erizu membuka album poto hasil jepretan Mar dan Su yang selalu bangun paling awal. Hebat ya? Sampe punya tiga album lo mereka.

"Nih."

"…"

"…"

"PFFTTTT HUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKAAK!" Rii ngakak sejadi-jadinya (**Background**: _Rose misuh-misuh di kamar mandi_).

Rst yang kebetulan lewat, ngerasa ngga enak dan menghampiri Rii yang (kayanya) obat penenangnya abis.

"R, Rii ndak papa kah?" Rst melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan kepala Rii.

"HUAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKAK." Rii tetep aja ngakak. Malah sekarang jatoh lemes gelundungan ngakak di lantai. Rst yang penasaran pun mengambil foto yang ada di tangan Rii.

"…."

"EH SIAL INI SIAPA YANG NGAMBIL POTO INI? NGAKU LO SEMUAAAAAA! ROOOORRR!"

Dan Rst pun ngamuk di tempat.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback On**_

.

.

.

Rst pun ngulet-ngulet sambil mangap-mangap di kasur. Dia menoleh ke sana kemari sambil mengucek matanya. Efek berduaan sama papi Alaude memang dahsyat. Ia masih tidak sadar kalau ia _**tidak**_ berada di kasurnya.

"Ohayou minn- !"

Dan ia pun mendapati Rose lagi teler di sebelahnya. Sebelum dijelaskan oleh Quan, Rst sempet ngamuk di TKP, mengira Rose salah tempat. Rst hanya bisa mangut-mangut dengan muka merah karena dialah yang salah kasur.

'_**Memang efek bersama papi Alaude itu dahsyat**_'

.

.

.

OWARI~

PS::

Itu foto isinya Rose ama Rst lagi peyukan mesraaaaahhh *dibunuh*


End file.
